Demigod Mouth
by hpslyth7lovegood
Summary: Lemonade Mouth, the successful teenage rock band, but no one suspected this, they are all demigods. When a hydra appears on Olivia's front lawn, the band learns what they truly are. They are taken to Camp Half-Blood, but when a danger threatens there families at home the band must set out to help them, no matter what the cost. Olivia/Wen and maybe other pairings. :)
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's POV:

I stared at the book that lay in front of me. I had been trying to read this page of the book for the past 5 minutes, the key word in this sentence being trying. I looked up from my page and could see that my friends weren't doing any better. "Ugh!" I looked over and saw Mo slam her math book in frustration.

"Still not getting it Mo?" I asked.

"Does me groaning not tell you anything? Math was easier before they threw the alphabet in there. What about you, how's the book coming along?"

"I can't! M and N get mixed up and B and D get mixed up, so mad becomes nab. The only thing I know is the page number, 12 or was it 21! Gah!" I threw my head into my hands with frustration, "I hate this whole being dyslexic thing!" I said into my hands. I felt a gentle rubbing on my back and turned to see Wen smiling at me, "Thanks Wen."

In case you were wondering we all have dyslexia and ADHD, which kinda explains the whole random song coming out of nowhere when we were in detention the day we first met. It's cause we couldn't keep still and one thing led to another. Along with me being dyslexic and having ADHD I was also a demigod. You know a child of God and Mortal. I'm a Greek demigod. Just as the others had given up on their homework, there was a noise from outside. Wen stood up first, "Did you guys hear that?" He said looking at the others. They all nodded in response.

I stood up beside him, "I'm gonna go check it out." I was hoping that it wasn't a monster coming to attack me. The mist could only hide so much. The others followed behind me, I opened the door to see my neighbours, The Fletchers, a family of five standing on my lawn, and they seemed to have dropped a flower pot or something. I knew something was wrong with them, and now I knew what was wrong with them, but I had to keep up the act. "Oh it's just my neighbours. Good Afternoon Mrs. Fletcher, is everything alright?"

"Lemonade Mouth" they all said at once.

"Uh yeah, I thought you knew I was in a band." Oh no, oh please no.

"Come with us." They all said together again. Mr. Fletcher coughed out smoke, now I knew we were in trouble. I started subtly fiddling with my hair taking out my sun shaped hair clip.

"What the..." said Charlie behind me.

"Look if it's all the same to you we'll stay here." Stella said.

"Then you leave us no choice." Suddenly they all started shaking and morphing into a hydra. The others started backing up, but I didn't move.

"Olivia, what are you doing? Get back!" Wen said to me.

"Trust me Wen. I know what I'm doing." That's when the first fire attack came, I dodged the attack and opened up my clip, it turned into a bow and arrow with a sheath full in my hand. I swung the sheath on my shoulder and ran up to the hydra. "Leave them alone!" I yelled.

"Olivia, what on earth is going on?" Wen yelled at me. Then our friend Justin came running up with his crutches.

"DANG IT!" He yelled.

"Justin!" I yelled. Justin over at me, but the quickly looked back at the Hydra, "Give them they're weapons, I've got this handled. GO!"

* * *

Wen's POV

Justin ran up to us. "Get inside, everybody get inside." We all finally got inside but I was watching the window carefully making sure Olivia was alright. "Gertrude, I have to Olivia and the others out of here."

"Oh, right. Just give me a minute Justin." She started shuffling around and grabbed a duffel bag and started putting some of Olivia's things in the bag.

"Grams, this really doesn't seem like the time to be packing!" I shouted.

"Oh yes it is dear. Olivia is always complaining about how uncomfortable her cabin is. Now do you kids want your homework?" She asked.

"GRAMS!" We all yelled.

"I'll take that as a no then, Justin why don't you give them their things." Grams said.

We all looked at Justin, who had started rifling through his pockets. He handed me a key and a golden watch. He gave Charlie a bronze coloured drumstick and pocket watch. He gave Stella a long sword shaped dangle earing and a gold ring. And he gave Mo a gold chain necklace with a big round pendant.

"What are these for?" Charlie asked.

"They're weapons. Look." He took Charlie's drumstick and pocket watch, squeezed the drumstick and twirled the pocket watch and they became a sword and shield. We all tried something similar until we were all armed with a weapon of some kind. Stella with a gold long sword and shield, Mo with a gold whip and shield and me with a sword and shield.

"Now we have to go help out Olivia. She can't take that hydra on by herself." By the time we had gotten outside the hydra was already shooting fire at us again. "WATCH OUT!" Justin screamed, and then he started to take off his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man! There are ladies around." By this time his pants were already off and he had...DONKEY LEGS!

"Why do you have donkey legs?" I asked/screamed.

"They aren't donkey legs!" I heard Olivia scream, while she continued shooting arrows at the hydra, "They're goat legs. He's a satyr." Justin nodded. He charged towards the hydra and started helping Olivia.

We all looked at each other and nodded, we charged at the thing at the same time. Mo lassoed the hydra's heads with her whip while Olivia shot the middle head, and Stella stabbed it right in the heart killing it instantly.

* * *

Stella's POV

This is so cool. I stabbed the beast right in the heart killing it instantly. "Well, now that this thing is dead, how do we get it off Olivia's lawn." I said. We all looked at each other and then looked at Olivia.

"Give it a second." She said not taking her eyes off the body of the beast. "Ha ha! It's gone." We all looked down to see nothing but a pile of dust and Mo's now limps whip.

"Where did that thing go?" I asked, to either Justin or Olivia.

"To Tartarus." Justin said plainly.

"You mean that never ending pit from Greek Myths?" Mo asked looking down at the shield and whip she held in her hands.

"The very same." Olivia answered this time.

"Great, now that, that is out of the way, what is going on?" Mo said trying to figure out how to put her things back together.

"We'll explain everything when we get to Camp. Grams!" Olivia said, calling for her grandma. Grams slowly came walking outside, "I have to go to camp. You know how it is."

"Good thing I was ready" she said grabbing the small duffel bag and walked over to Olivia.

"Gram, you're not coming with us, you know how this works." Olivia said going to help her grandmother.

"I know that, this isn't for me, it's for you. You're always complaining about those how dreary those cabins are so I packed a few things that will make them a little homier for you." Grams said handing her the bag. "Now you've got your picture of you and the band, you're rainbow comforter I know you love, you're song book, you're picture of your mom, oh and Ralphie the teddy bear."

"Gram!" Olivia whisper yelled. I couldn't help but let a small laugh escape my lips, "Okay you know what Stell, I've had him since I was born and I can't sleep without him, okay. Remember that I'm capable of shooting arrows." Olivia said waving her bow at me. I raised my hands in surrender. My little shy girl was hard core. It was kinda scary. "My Mom gave him to me."

I looked down at my feet ashamed; I know how much she cared about her mom. "Hey, I still sleep with a stuffed cat named Winks," Wen said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia mouthed a small Thank You that I'm pretty sure she thinks nobody saw, but everybody saw.

"Look we can discuss everyone's dirty secrets later, but right now I have to get all of you to New York and fast before you get attacked again. Hopefully not by something worse." Justin said

"Two things, one, we're in Arizona. How on earth are we supposed to get to New York? Two, there is something worse than that thing."

"Oh I can name a couple." Olivia said, "There's a fury, they live up to their name, then there are gorgons, rare to come by but it still happens, and let's not forget the Minotaur. I've run into a few small ones, but never a full grown. They're about as tall as the tree in my backyard."

"Okay that answers one thing, but how do we get to New York?" Charlie asked again.

"Let me handle that. Justin you can leave your pants off, I know how much you hate those things." Justin took a sigh of relief and threw the pants into a bush scaring off a squirrel. "Bye Gram." Olivia said hugging her Gram one last time. "You guys won't be seeing her for a while, so if you want to say goodbye, now's the time." Olivia said. We all went and hugged Grams goodbye.

"Wait, what about our families?" Mo asked.

"Already taken care of Mo. A letter is being sent out to your families right now. They should get it by the time we're at camp. Now let's go. You're gonna love it trust me." Olivia sang out a couple of notes and a golden chariot flew out of the sky. Olivia and Justin had gotten on and Olivia was talking to the driver like she was an old friend. "Everyone this is my sister Rachel. Hop on, she won't bite."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Mo asked reluctantly.

"Mo, I wouldn't make you get on if it wasn't."

* * *

_Later that Day_

Charlie's POV

"Thanks Rachel. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm gonna sleep in the Hermes cabin with the others until they get claimed." Olivia said hugging the girl. Rachel nodded and walked away putting the chariot in some kind of shed thing.

We walked into what looked like a field but that had people fighting with swords and bows and arrows. I stared at some of them as we walked by, and the people there stared at us in return. Either it was because we were new, or even they knew who Lemonade Mouth was. "That's Lemonade Mouth right? That's Olivia's band." I heard someone whisper to the left of me. So clearly it was the latter of the two.

"Where are we?" I asked confused, as usual.

"This is Camp Half Blood" Olivia answered.

"Half what?" Mo said as she put on her necklace.

"Half blood. You are all half gods, Greek gods to be exact. We don't know who you're parents are, and neither will you until you are claimed by your parents." Justin said.

"I have been claimed. I am a Daughter of Apollo." Olivia said

"Well that would explain why your good with every instrument, and how you love being in the sunlight." Wen said, "Oh and let's not forget you're amazing song writing." He finished smiling.

"Thank you." Olivia said shyly, while smiling up at Wen.

"Awww." Mo said clapping, "I see romance!" She sing songed while jumping up and down.

"I see a Daughter of Aphrodite" Stella muttered sort of loudly under her breath.

"I heard that." Mo sang glaring at Stella.

"You were supposed to." She sang back while exchanging the glare with Mo until both girls broke out in laughter.

"Now time for the tour." Olivia said.

* * *

Mo's POV

"Here's where everyone practises Archery." Justin said pointing to an area with Targets in a line with a person at each target.

"Olivia should like that." I said looking over her.

"Well it is actually a lot of fun." She said, than shooting an imaginary arrow at me. I faked being hurt in return and then grinned.

Just as I finished faking my death by arrow, a little girl with blonde hair and a little bow and arrow came running up to us. She was about Georgie's age, I bet Wen was missing the "squirt" already.

"So it is true!" the little girl said.

"What are you talking about Emily?" Olivia asked looking down at the girl.

"It's true that Lemonade Mouth is here. We all knew Olivia was in Lemonade Mouth, but we didn't know they were demigods until today. Rumours spread fast." Emily said.

"Great, I was trying to keep it a secret until I took you guys to Chiron, but I guess not. Okay, go back to practise Emily." Olivia said pushing Emily back to archery field.

"Fine." Emily ran back to her friends to tell them that it really was Lemonade Mouth that was at their camp.

"Sorry about her. Sometimes my little sister won't keep her mouth shut. She's very open." Olivia said.

"Wait, you're little sister? And that Rachel girl is your sister too," Wen said, "I thought you were an only child."

"So did I until a couple of years ago. Everyone in your cabin is your sibling. My cabins pretty full." Olivia said with a smile.

"Over there is the infirmary. Hopefully you won't be seeing that a lot, but that's what we say to everyone. Now over here are the cabins. This is the Zeus Cabin. Nobody really stays there cause there are only two known children of Zeus, one of them is a hunter of Artemis and the other is Roman so she is at Camp Jupiter." Justin said. We walked past that to another cabin that had a trident overtop the door and had a girl sitting inside the cabin. "This is the Poseidon Cabin. Home of the waterbenders." By this time the girl had come out of the cabin and had hit Justin, "OW! At least this time I didn't say fish and horse talkers."

"I know, I just wanted a reason to punch you." She looked over at us, "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Jesse Daughter of Poseidon. I think everyone at camp already knows who you are."

"Now as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, there are only two children of Poseidon, one of them is Percy Jackson, one of the three heroes of Olympus." Jesse had started to walk away by now. "And you've already met Jesse. Sorry about her, she has a really big head." Suddenly a dagger was thrown and missed Justin's head by two inches, "Who happens to be extremely beautiful and smart and has EXTREMELY good hearing!" Justin said cowering a little bit.

"Better!" I heard Jesse yell. I giggled to myself.

"So come this way."

Soon we had seen the entire camp and were put into the Hermes cabin until we were "claimed" like a prize at a fair. Olivia was going to stay with us until we were claimed. This is why I love her.

* * *

_The Next Day_

Wen's POV

I was at the archery pavilion practising my shot, I wanted to be good, not as good as Olivia, but good. Everyone had started staring at me. I was already used to the fact that people stare considering how much attention the band has gotten. I looked down to make sure that my arm guard was on correctly when I noticed that my skin had a purpleish glow to it.

"What the…" I said looking at myself.

* * *

**(A/N Hello, and welcome to the first chapter of Demigod Mouth. I really do hope you guys like it. It originally started out as a continuation of a story that had one chapter and was never updated, but then I started changing things and the story became my own. I know it's a long chapter, but I have a very detailed writing style. According to my documents this chapter is 6 pages long. The next chapter. I already have it typed up and will be publishing it sometime in the next week. Anyway follow if you liked it and want to see more, review and tell me what you'd like to see in coming chapters. I hope you enjoyed.**

**-HPslythLovegood)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Well it looks like you stayed. I hope you enjoy Chapter Two of Demigod Mouth.)**

* * *

Wen's POV

I had gotten used to idea of people staring at me, but this was insane.

"OLIVIA!" I screamed when I saw her walking past. Olivia looked over and smiled, how could she be smiling.

"WEN!" I heard the others yell and I saw them run towards me, Stella at the lead, but she stopped. She had been covered in a light as well only a different colour than mine, and then the others were covered as well. Stella was covered in gold, Mo in pink, and Charlie in brown.

"Olivia, what is going on?" I yelled at her.

"You're being claimed." Olivia yelled back at me.

Suddenly a hammer appeared over my head, a group to my left cheered. An owl appeared over Stella's head and another group of people cheered, as went for the others Mo had a dove and Charlie had a caduceus (a staff with wings and two snakes wrapped around it).

Suddenly we were swarmed by a bunch of people and pulled into different directions, we kept calling each other's names and tried to push through the crowd, but it was relentless. I followed the crowed pushing me toward a cabin with a hammer overtop the door. I saw hammers and long pieces of iron and a big fire in the corner. There was also a giant fountain in the middle of the cabin. "Welcome to the cabin of Hephaestus." said a voice from behind me. I turned around to see a girl about 17 with red hair almost identical to mine. She was wearing a pair skiing army green cargo pants, a brown tank top and a black leather jacket with boots to match. "My names Jasmine. I'm the cabin leader. Now this might come as a surprise to you, as it does to everyone, but everyone in this cabin is either your brother or your sister."

I looked around the cabin and saw all of the people looking at me wide eyed, "Wow, this is one big family." I waved at everyone. "But I already have a father."

"More like step-father. You're mother probably married cause of his smell. What is he, a drunk, a slob, a drunk and a slob?"

"No. He's a business man. We do live on a farm though, with horses."

"Hmm. Well I guess the smell still works." I gave her a questioning look that she must have picked up on because not even a second later, she answered my unasked question, "Demigods have a scent that attracts monsters. Parents of demigods usually marry someone with an unattractive odour to mask the scent of the child. Which explains the horse farm. So what's your name newbie?"

"Oh I'm Wen Gi..."

"That's Wen Gifford of Lemonade Mouth Jazz! Ainsley and I listen them all the time!"

"Hi." I said waving to the two girls.

"Hi" said the one who spoke up before, "I'm Leah and this is Ainsley. Welcome to the family."

"Thanks it's great to be he..." And for the second time that day I got cut off, but this time it wasn't a fan, it was a high pitched scream. A scream I would recognize anywhere.

* * *

Mo's POV

I just started to talk about myself when I heard a scream from the other side of the camp. I knew it anywhere. Stella. I bolted as fast as I could out of my cabin and to the other side of the camp. Clearly the others had the same idea cause I saw them bolting as well to the cabin that had the owl over it, the symbol that had come over Stella's head only moments ago. "Athena." I heard Olivia breathe. Charlie pushed the door open, only to be stared at by wide eyes, but we didn't care, all we cared about was Stella.

"Stell, are you okay? We heard the scream and came as fast as we could."

Stella turned around and to our surprise she was just fine, she was happy even. "I'm fine. Guys this is my old friend Annabeth, we grew up together back when I lived in Rhode Island. She disappeared when we were six, guess I found out where." She had her arm around a tall girl with long straight brown hair and grey eyes.

"Annabeth, you never told me you were friends with Stella." Olivia said looking at the two girls.

"I didn't know you know you knew Stella." She said. She looked us over and a wide eyed looked came over her face like she knew something, "I knew it!" Stella looked at this Annabeth girl with a puzzled look on her face, Annabeth than continued with what she was saying. "A couple of months back this guy Drew showed me a video of Liv's bend Lemonade Mouth, and I said that the guitarist looked exactly like a girl I grew up with when I was little before I came to camp, of course he didn't believe me, but I was right." She looked at Stella, "You always said you were going to become world famous for your music, and now you are."

"Well actually, Olivia writes most if our songs with Wen." Stella said point to the two of them, "And Mo and Charlie help write our songs as well. We're all a part of it."

"Of course Olivia writes most of the music. She's a Daughter of Apollo, God of Music. But still! I can't wait to tell Drew I was right. In fact I'm going to do that right now. You guys want to come with?" She asked pointing to the rest of us. We all looked at each other and nodded, "Great, this way."

We followed her out of the cabin to what looked like the Ares cabin. She started banging on the door, "HEY DREW! I have someone who wants to meet you." A tall blonde 14 year old boy came to the door looking down at a cellphone.

"What do you want Beth?"

"1: You know I it when you call me that, 2: This is Stella Yamada, the lead guitarist in Lemonade Mouth, she and the others wanted to come by and say hey."

The Drew kid looked up and gawked at the sight of us. He somehow was able to pick his jaw off the floor so he could speak again, "Yeah, still doesn't prove you grew up with her."

Stella looked at him, "Yeah but this might, Annabeth grew up down the street from each other in Rhode Island. She had a puppy named Max and her favourite colour is ocean blue. Does that prove anything?"

"How do I know you didn't just make that stuff up or that Annabeth told you to say that."

"My turn!" Annabeth said as she pulled out a small ocean blue wallet, she opened it up and inside was a picture of a six year old Stella and Annabeth. "How's that for ya Drew?"

Drew looked at Stella and Annabeth and the rest of us, "Umm, I'm just gonna go." And with that he shut the door.

* * *

**(A/N I told you chapter two would be shorter. But be forewarned chapter three is long, not as long as chapter one was, but close. I am a very detailed writer. This wasn't one of my best chapters, but its leads well into the next chapter. Anyway follow if you want more and review and tell me what you thought. Another thing I didn't mention was my character pairings. I'm planning on some Wenlivia, Percabeth and I'm not sure if I want to do Chohini or Starlie. I'm think Chohini. Also someone asked about Scott and Ray, Scott will be brought into the story next chapter, and I haven't really considered yet. I've been going back and forth between demigod and monster. What do you guys think?**

**-HPSlyth7Lovegood ****_(I forgot the 7 in my name last time, AWKS)_****)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N So you came back again. Hmm you're faithful. Well thank you for being faithful. I do enjoy faithful people. Just a little tip, the more my story progresses, the farther I come out of my shell. You're going to be experiencing some weird stuff pretty soon. ALSO! I got my first follow and favourite last night! Thank you so much, this chapter is dedicated to The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All. Anyway enjoy chapter three of Demigod Mouth)**

* * *

Charlie's POV

I looked over at the two girls laughing and wondered if Stella knew those things about us. What am I saying? Of course she does. She's our best friend.

"I can't wait for you guys to meet Percy." Annabeth said to us.

"Percy Jackson?" I asked. I had already heard that name once today.

"Yeah. He's coming back today and he's actually a really big fan of you guys."

"I like him already." Mo said laughing a little bit.

"Yeah, well to bad he's taken. By me." Annabeth said laughing a little bit in return.

"So am I." Mo replied, "His name is Scott."

Annabeth stopped in her tracks, "The other guitarist right?" We all nodded to Annabeth. "Scott Pickett?" Again we all nodded. "I can't believe he didn't tell you." Annabeth went running down to the other side of the camp towards the Dionysus cabin.

"What the heck!" Olivia said and then started running after her followed by Wen, then Mo, then Stella, then me.

By the time we reached Annabeth at the cabin she was already banging on the door.

A guy who looked about 17 with short brown hair opened the door. "Hey Liam," Annabeth said, "I need to talk to one of your cabin members, can I come in. They have to come too." Annabeth said pointing back at us.

"Uh I guess so," Liam said moving out of the way.

Annabeth charged into the room, found the guy she was looking for and pulled him outside. I didn't really get a good look at him, but I think Mo might have, because she was right on Annabeth's heels. I looked at the others and we all started chasing after Mo to make sure she wouldn't do anything hasty to the guy.

By the time we got outside Mo was sitting down breathing and Annabeth was yelling at the guy. I didn't care about whomever it was I just cared about Mo. I went and sat down next to her to make sure she was okay.

"Oh my god," I heard Olivia say. I looked up to see what was going on; Olivia, Wen, and Stella were trying to pry Annabeth off this guy. She looked about ready to kill him. When the others were finally able to get Annabeth off of him, I got a good look at the guy and understood why Mo was upset. It was Scott.

* * *

Mo's POV

He lied to me. We had been together for nearly a year and he had lied to me. I can't believe that he was here.

"Look, I can explain." Scott said trying to get away from Annabeth who was being held back by Wen. I stood up and looked at Scott.

"Explain what. Explain how you lied to me, because I would love to hear it." I pushed Charlie off of me as he tried to calm me down.

"Look, I did it to keep you guys safe."

"What do you mean Scott?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"Annabeth knows what I'm talking about. Once you know you're a demigod, the others know as well. The monsters target you. It works the other way as well, if you knew I was a demigod than you would have been targeted." Scott explained.

"But we're demigods as well." Stella said to him.

"I know. I knew before you knew. That's why I originally went to Mesa. To keep tabs on you guys. I was sent by Chiron to figure out l who the demigod was. I didn't think there would be five, let alone that you would all start hanging out together. I'm surprised that the Monsters didn't pick up on your scents earlier." Scott explained.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You originally went to Mesa to keep tabs on us." I said looking Scott dead in the eye.

"Exactly." Scott replied.

"Olivia, did you know about this?" I said looking at Olivia.

"What, no! Mo I would have told you on you're first day if I knew that Scott was a demigod. Contrary to popular belief I don't know everybody at this camp." Olivia said looking me dead in the eye.

"So is that why you started dating me? Is that why you asked me out?" I asked turning back to Scott, hoping the answer was no, "Because that's what it's starting to sound like."

"Mo." Charlie said, but I waved it off.

"No Charlie, I want to know. Scott, did you start dating me only because you were keeping tabs on me and the others? When did you even find out I was a demigod?" I asked.

"I figured it out that you were a demigod about a week before we started dating. But I liked you before that; it had nothing to do with keeping tabs on you." Scott said frantically trying to explain himself.

"And when did you find out about the others?" I asked wanting to know this.

"Mo, I really don't think this is going to help anything." Stella said trying to calm me down.

"Would you please just let me do this? I need to know." Tears had started brimming in my eyes.

"When you told me that the others had ADHD and dyslexia. It's the tell-tale signs of a demigod." Scott said still trying to explain himself.

"So you started dating me after you figured out I was a demigod, and you joined the band to keep tabs in the others." I said, the tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"No Mo, it's not like that. I told you I had started liking you before I figured it out." Scott said frantically again.

"I don't believe you Scott. You know what; now that I know what I am I don't think you need to keep tabs on me anymore. We're done." The tears had already left my eyes, but I didn't care. I turned around and started to walk towards my cabin, but then I started to jog than run as fast as my feet could take me in these wedges.

"Mo!" I looked behind me and saw Liv, Stell, and Annabeth running after me, but I didn't stop. I kept running until I tripped and hit my head on a rock. Their running feet were the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"MO!" I heard Olivia scream beside me. It took me a moment to register that Mo was unconscious. I looked behind me to see Charlie, Wen and Scott running to help Mo. Liv and Stella had already reached her, and Wen and Charlie had already passed me.

I caught Scott before he was able to reach Mo. "Not a chance Pickett. It's your fault she's like this." I said.

"But she needs help." He said trying to push past me.

"She's got plenty of help. Now go. Go!" I screamed at him. I watched him walk back to his cabin and waiting until I saw the door close before I ran to go help the others. "Let me see." I said. Everyone stared at me, including Stella. "I have been here since I was six. I've seen sword cuts and arrow wounds, I can help. Let me see." I said again. Charlie gently turned Mo's head to reveal a giant goose bump and a deep cut. "She needs stitches. Olivia I need you to apply pressure to her head to try and stop the bleeding," I pulled out a rag out of the little bag I always kept over my shoulder, "Use this." I said handing Olivia the rag, "Charlie, I need you to carry Mo to the infirmary, Wen you help them. Stella, I need you to run with me to the infirmary so we can let them know what happened. You can explain it to them. I'll come back as fast as I can so I can help the others with Mo. Can you guys handle that?" Everyone nodded. "Come on Stella."

Stella and I started running as fast as we could to the infirmary. I pushed open the curtains and went over to one of the satyrs that was finishing wrapping a cast on an 11 year old boy. "Rose, you've got an unconscious girl coming in about 2 minutes. Stella will explain what happened." I pushed Stella over to Rose and ran back out of the infirmary. I saw Charlie halfway across the field. I ran as fast as I could. When I got over to them I looked straight at Wen. "How fast can you run?"

"Pretty fast. Why?" Wen said looking at me.

"Think you can keep up with me? I'm pretty fast." I said eyeing him.

"Probably." He said nodding.

"Great, Olivia give him the rag. Wen keep pressure on Mo's head. Charlie give Mo to me." It took a minute but Charlie finally put Mo into my arms. I looked up at Wen, "Ready?" I asked making sure he had a good hold on Mo's head.

"Let's go." He said. We ran as fast as we could to infirmary. Mo was a lot heavier than she looked, but I didn't stop. By the time I got the infirmary I was out of breath and ready to collapse. Finally Charlie got to where we were and took Mo off my hands and took her into the infirmary. I would have followed them but I needed to sit down. I sat down and watched the sun setting on the lake over by Percy's cabin. I thought about Percy and how much I missed him. I wished he was here.

For some reason something was making me look over at the entrance to the camp and saw two people walking through the gateway. More like one person and a satyr. I looked more closely and saw who it was. I started running despite my burning lungs. I ran past people across the long field ignoring the constant pain. Ever since Atlas made me hold up the sky four years ago I've never been the same. Thankfully the two hadn't seen me and I was able to sneak up behind them. "AAAAAH" I screamed jumping on Grover, "What's up goat boy?"

"Dear Gods Annabeth. You nearly scared my horns off!" Grover said feeling his head making sure his horns were still there.

I laughed at Grover's attempts to find his thorns through his thick hair. I started breathing a little heavily from all the running and laughing. "Annabeth are you okay?" Percy asked me looking at me concerned. Grover stopped rifling through his hair and looked at me.

"What, no I'm fine. I just had to do some running. Actually a lot of running. Had to run to the infirmary twice and then I ran over here to scare Grover." I said holding my chest in agony.

"Annabeth, you know you shouldn't be doing that." Percy walked over to me and pushed the gray out of my eyes. "Why did you have to go to infirmary anyway?"

"Oh a friend tripped and hit their head on a rock and now she's unconscious in the infirmary. She should be fine." I explained.

"Oh, who was this friend?" Percy asked.

"Mo Banerjee." I said.

"Wait, the Mo Banerjee. Like the bassist from Lemonade Mouth?" Percy asked wide eyed.

"Yeah, they're all here. They're in the infirmary with Mo." I said.

"Well what are we doing here? Let's go, and walk Annabeth!" Percy said staring me down.

"HA! Make me Percy!" I sprinted as fast as I could to the infirmary. Even with some of my problems Percy still wasn't as fast as me.

By the time I got to the infirmary my body was burning. I doubled over clutching my stomach in pain and almost panting from being so out of breath. Stella ran over and put her arm around my shoulder and knelt down next to me, "Annabeth are you okay?" She asked a tang of worrying coming through her voice.

Percy came running through the door, followed by a trotting Grover. Percy walked over to me. He knelt down and cupped my face in his hands, brushing my hair out of my face for the second time that evening. "Annabeth I told you not to run." He said. He looked into my eyes and all I could see was worry.

"I'm fine really." I straightened my back, and clearly I wasn't alright because after I stood up everything started swaying, and black spots surrounded my vision. The last thing I saw was Percy's worried eyes.

* * *

**(A/N So I am expecting a little criticism on this chapter. Annabeth is really OOC in this, but I haven't really read Percy Jackson in awhile and I got stuck on Battle of The Labyrinth. I am trying to reread the series for research, but it hasn't really been working. Anyway, follow if you want more and review to tell me what you thought.**

**-HPSlyth7Lovegood)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So this chapter has a big ending to it. Enjoy Demigod Mouth Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

Olivia's POV

I was so worried about Mo, that I didn't pay attention to anything else. The only thing I noticed was Stella running up to Rose. "Rose! Annabeth just fainted. Someone's trying to get her off the ground, so we need a bed like, now!"

"Wait, Annabeth fainted?" I asked standing up stopping Stella.

"Yeah, she came in clutching her chest. Some guy and a satyr followed her in. They're over there." Stella pointed to where they were. I instantly knew the face.

"Wen, come with me." I took his hand and ran over to Percy and Grover. "Percy, Grover! What happened to Annabeth?" I said looking at them. Grover smiled, but Percy still looked anxious.

"She ran too much." Percy said plainly.

"Oh Gods!" I said looking down at Annabeth on the floor.

"I'm lost." Wen said looking at me.

"For years Annabeth was amazing at everything here, and could go for hours. But a couple of years ago, Annabeth, Percy and Thalia…"

"Thalia?" Wen, asked looking at me with a questioning look.

"You haven't met her yet. Anyway they were helping Grover with getting half bloods to camp, but in the process Annabeth was abducted by a manticore and taken to Atlas."

"You mean the guy that holds up the sky?" Wen, asked.

"Yep. He made Annabeth hold up the sky. It caused her so much strain that it nearly killed her. She hasn't been able to take the same physical exertion since."

"Wow." Wen said looking down at Annabeth's unconscious body.

"Hey Olivia." I looked up and saw Grover smiling at me.

"Hey Grove! How ya been?" I asked smiling at the satyr.

"Pretty good. You know finding half bloods, can keeping this one," he pointed to Percy, "out of trouble. Though that doesn't work in my favour." He said laughing.

"Yeah, Percy's a little bit of a wild card aren't ya Perce." I said looking down at Percy, who didn't seem to care, "Alrighty then."

"So Olivia, what's been going on with you? What's going on here?" Grover asked pointing to my hand. I wondered what he was talking about until I looked down and realized that I was still holding Wen's hand. I looked up at Wen to find him inches from my face. We let go and inched away from eachother awkwardly.

"Awww, I see love!" said a recognizable voice. Wen and I looked up to see Mo wide awake, a little groggy, but perfectly fine.

"Mo!" I said and ran over to her. I gave her a quick hug. "Are you okay? Does your head hurt? Do you need anything?" I kept rambling off questions until Mo stopped me.

"Liv, Liv, Liv, Liv. I'm fine, my head does hurt a little but other than that I am fine. Calm down honey." She said taking my hand.

"Okay, it's just I've seen a lot of people injured in here. Some of them were my friends, and something small became something serious, and it just gets really scary sometimes. I just want to make sure you're alright." Wen put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tight.

"Well I just hit my head I should be fine." Mo went up to feel the bump on her head, and felt the stitches over top the cut, "Okay, maybe it was more than a bump. But I'll be fine Liv honestly."

"OLVIA! Annabeth's awake!"

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up and saw Percy staring down at me. I smiled. "OLIVIA! Annabeth's awake!" He yelled looking up, and then instantly looked back down at me.

"Percy? Can I get off the floor?" I asked looking around at the ground.

"Oh right." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and started to pull myself up. "Slowly, slowly."

I looked up and saw everyone surrounding me. "Whoa, okay, I don't do well with being crowded." Everyone back up slightly.

"Annabeth, are you alri…" Olivia started but I raised my hand to stop her.

"Olivia, if you bombard me with questions like you usually do, I swear to gods, you will have an unhappy Annabeth, and you know how I get when I am unhappy." Olivia shut her mouth instantly.

"She did the same thing to me too," said Mo. "So apparently you passed out or something like that? I'm not alone then." Mo said laughing slightly.

"Yeah." I looked up at Percy was kept jerking his head toward the others. "Oh right! Guys, this is Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus, and this is Grover." I said pointing at the two boys.

"Just Grover? That's all I get? No, Protector of Half Bloods or anything like that?" Grover complained.

"Would you rather she said Goat Boy?" said a very familiar voice. I whipped my head around and saw Thalia.

"Thalia!" Percy, Grover, Olivia and I all said at the same time.

"Yeah it's me, don't get too excited about it. I'm here on Hunter business, but when I heard you were in the infirmary I came over as fast as I could." Thalia said giving Percy, Grover and I a quick hug. She then looked over and saw Olivia, "Liv, I didn't know you were back! It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Thalia." Olivia said as she Thalia a quick hug.

"Oh, Olivia who are your friends?" Thalia said looking at the group behind Olivia.

"Oh this is Wen, Charlie, Stella and Mo." Olivia said as she pointed to each one in the order she said it.

"Nice to meet you," Wen said holding his hand out for Thalia to shake. Thalia took a couple steps back.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I can't shake your hand." Thalia said.

"What why?" Wen asked as he pulled his hand back.

"I'm a part of the Hunt of Artemis. A rule of the Hunt is to turn my back to men. This is from the oath, I actually had to say I turn my back on men. No joke." Thalia said snapping back to her old self.

"Oh okay, but what about them." Wen asked point at Percy and Grover.

"Honouring friends is a very different matter. I've known them for a couple of years. Before I became immortal." Thalia said.

Wen gave Olivia a questioning look. "I'll explain it later Wen." Olivia said laughing.

"Thalia, you said you were here on Hunter business? What's going on?" Percy asked looking at Thalia.

"I think this has something to do with all of you. I'm not entirely sure. I need to go see Chiron. Can you all please accompany me?"

"Sure Thalia." Grover said.

"Thanks Goat Boy. Now let's go."Thalia said.

* * *

Thalia's POV **(A/N I honestly didn't think I would do this. I don't know Thalia's character all that well, but let's just see how this works out.)**

I walked towards Chiron's personal cabin, the others following close behind.

"Mo!" I heard someone yell to the left of me. I looked back at Mo and saw the greatest look of annoyance, hatred and regret on her face.

"What do you want Scott?" Mo said trying to not let the regret show through her voice.

"I wanted to say I was sorry. For everything, for lying to you, for not telling you what I was. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?" Scott said taking Mo's hand.

Mo pulled her hand out of Scott's hold instantly. "No, Scott I told you we were done. I'm sorry, but we have to go." Mo said trying to walk off but Scott grabbed her wrist.

"Excuse me, Scott, but I think Mo said no. So if you could let go of her wrist so we can keep going, you know that would be great." I said looking at Scott.

"No, not until she hears me out." Scott said looking at Mo.

"She just did and she said no, now if you could let go before things get bad. For you." I said slowly inching my hand to my sheath.

"No. Mo's going to hear me out whether she likes it or not." Scott started pulling Mo away from the group.

I pointed my hooked arrow right at Scott, "I said let her go! Don't make me fire!" I yelled at Scott. He looked at me wide eyed.

"You're a Hunter. I don't care what you are, Mo is going to hear me out." I fired the arrow just an inch shy of Scott's head. "Ha you missed!" Scott said looking at me.

"No, that was a warning shot. Next time you might not get so lucky. Now let go of Mo." I said already hooking my next arrow and pulling it back ready to fire.

"You heard her Scott, let go of Mo." I turned to my side to see an armed Olivia, Annabeth and Stella.

"Eh yo Scott!" Everyone looked over and saw a bright blonde 16 year old boy come running over to Scott. "Come on bro. Everyone's looking for you."

"Ray!" Olivia said looking baffled at the blonde teenager.

Apparently Ray recognized them too. "Lemonheads? What are you losers doing here? No wait, you're half bloods too?"

"Yeah," Olivia said lowering her bow, "The Cafeteria food must stink more than I thought cause there are seven demigods going to one school and we still haven't been attacked."

"Yeah. Wait, why do you guys have weapons pointed at Scott?" Ray asked looking at everyone's weapons aimed right at Scott. He looked down at Scott's hand and finally clicked why Mo was wriggling so much. "Dude, what in Hades name are you doing? Let her go. Usually I would be all for bugging Loser Mouth, but you have four pissed off chicks pointing weapons at you. Just let her go man."

"Fine. But this isn't over Mo, you'll listen to me eventually." Scott threw Mo's wrist and stormed off. I sheathed me arrow and everyone changed their weapons back.

"Mo, are you okay?" I asked as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just, I thought I could smell alcohol on Scott's breath." Mo said looking at me with a worried look.

"Scott's a Son of Dionysus, the God of Wine and Theatre. They're usually the artistic drunk kids." Annabeth said.

Mo walked over to Charlie who gave her a big hug, she then looked at the others and the rest of the band went into a big group hug. "Well as touching as this is, we still need to go talk to Chiron."

"Oh right, let's go." Olivia said.

We continued in the direction we went before. When we got to the door I gave it a gentle knock, knowing Chiron was either reading or out for a midnight stroll on the lake. The door opened and a smiling elder face looked down at me. "Ah Thalia, what a pleasant surprise. I do hope this is a recreational visit and not a Hunt visit."

"Sorry Chiron, I'm here for the hunt. Can I and the others come in?" Chiron looked out onto our little crowd and looked back into his small cabin.

"I don't think you would all fit in there, is it important that this stay private?" Chiron asked looking at me again.

"It is, I don't think Artemis would be pleased if this spread all over camp." I said looking up at Chiron.

"Then follow me. I know the perfect spot." We followed Chiron to the lake and then into a small cavern. "Now what is this about Thalia?"

"The Minotaur has escaped."

"You mean the big minotaur? The one in Tartarus?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. No one knows how, but somehow he escaped from Tartarus."

"But what does this have to do with us?" Mo asked.

"Because, it looks like the Minotaur picked up on where your scents are strongest. The Minotaur, is going to Arizona."

* * *

**(A/N OOOOOOH Cliffhanger. I really want to get into the meat of the story. So you know the drill, follow if you want more, and review to tell me what you think.**

**-HPSlyth7Lovgood)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N So, this is Chapter 5 of Demigod Mouth. And I know it has taken me awhile to post chapters, but I have had a serious case of writers block, and a really bad schedule. Anyway, I am back and ready for more, so here is Chapter 5 of Demigod Mouth.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Olivia's POV

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" I said looking at Thalia.

"Yes, the minotaur is going to Arizona." Thalia said looking me dead in the eye.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Wen said trying to leave the cavern followed by Mo, Charlie, and Stella.

"Wen, stop!" I said grabbing his wrist.

"Olivia, everyone we love could be in danger we have to go help them!" Wen yelled. I took a step back. The look in his eyes was filled with such fire that it scared me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you it's just…" Wen looked down at his feet trying to find his words, "Our families are in danger Liv. Grams is in danger Liv, we have to go help them." Wen said looking at me.

"I know Wen, but we can't leave the camp." I said looking up at him.

"What do you mean that we can't leave camp?" Stella said looking at me as though she couldn't believe the words that came out of my mouth.

"If the Minotaur is going to Arizona because of your scents, then us going to help would only make it worse. Plus it's not up to us who goes to help. The Oracle tells us." I said looking at each of my friends.

"Oracle? Okay Olivia I have seen some pretty crazy stuff since I got here, but this is getting ridiculous. I'm going to help Baba!" Mo said looking at me.

"Mo. You fought a hydra, and you're saying an Oracle is crazy? Three days ago the Greek Gods were myths to you guys, and now you're the children of them." I said looking at Mo, "Look, something's here are still crazy to me too and I've been living with this since I was 6." I said.

"Olivia is right," Chiron said, I almost forgot he was there, if it wasn't for the constant flicking of his tail. "The Oracle will decide you're fate. You will each be sent to see the Oracle tomorrow, if she gives you a prophecy then that person will decide who goes with them." Chiron explained.

"So we won't know until tomorrow. The Minotaur could be there by then." Charlie said.

"The Minotaur only moves by night, so it doesn't get seen. The Mist can only hide so much. Also The Minotaur isn't one of the smartest beasts, it will most likely get lost. Also Tartarus is in Los Angeles, and it's trying to get to Arizona. We should be fine." Thalia said looking at Charlie.

"At least it gives me some peace of mind." Charlie said.

"You children should all go back to your cabins and get some sleep. Tomorrow one of you will be given a prophecy. You need your rest." Chiron said.

We all left the cavern in silence. Thalia had went to go stay in the Zeus Cabin and Percy, Annabeth and Grover went off to spend some time together. It wasn't until we were in the middle of the field that the others started asking questions.

"Olivia, what did Chiron mean the person with the prophecy chooses who goes with them?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie I think it's kind of obvious what it means." Stella said looking at Charlie in disbelief.

"Actually Stell, it's quite the opposite. The Oracle is quite a confusing topic, even Chiron doesn't know everything about the Oracle, and he's been alive since the Greek Gods were still in Greece. What happens is one of two things, either the Oracle tells you a prophecy and doesn't tell you how many people go with you, and automatically three people go on the quest. Or the Oracle will tell you how many people go with you and predicts the death of the others until three people are left." I said looking down at the ground.

"Wait, either three go automatically, or more go and three come back?" Charlie asked trying to understand everything.

"Basically." I said looking over at Charlie.

"Why three though?" Mo asked.

"Chiron explained it years ago. Three is a sacred number, there are three Fates, three Furies, and three Olympian sons of Kronos, also known as The Big Three around camp. When Annabeth was taken by the manticore years ago five people went on the quest and only three of the five came back. When more than three go it usually has consequences." I said looking at the group.

"Like Death." Wen said looking at me.

"Exactly. I just pray to Zeus that the Oracle won't give us a number." I said looking at the sky and seeing only stars, even though there were storm clouds all around.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I went into my cabin; I stayed in the Hermes cabin since I was a son of Hermes, and went to my bunk. Many people who didn't have a bunk glared at me. Children of Hermes were given priority when it comes to bunks. I really wished I could have moved to another cabin, but the Hermes cabin houses all new campers until they get claimed, and unfortunately some of them don't get claimed so it gets pretty crowded.

I laid down and put my hand under my head. I kept running what Olivia said through my head trying to make sense of it. If we all went to Arizona to help our families, two of us wouldn't come back. Needless to say I didn't sleep that night. I lay awake all night thinking about what would happen tomorrow. I thought about my friends. I thought about my parents and Billy. I thought about Grams, and little Georgie, Mo's Baba, and I even thought about Double Trouble, Timothy and Andrew.

I left the cabin the next morning and saw the group, looked like no one else had slept either. Stella was still in the clothes she wore yesterday. "Let me guess. None of you got any sleep either?" They all nodded.

"I was so worried about what might happen today." Olivia said, Wen pulled her into his arms and just hugged her for a minute, it wasn't long until we heard little sobs come from Olivia, "I'm just scared we'll get a number and some of us might not come back." Olivia said turning her head to look at us.

"That's not happening." Stella said, taking Olivia's face in her hands. She looked back at Mo and me, "If we're all sent, we're all coming back. No one's being left behind." She then took her hands off Olivia's face, and hugged her. Mo followed Stella and I went in last. We stood there for a good five minutes. We got stares from people, but we didn't care, we didn't care what they were staring at us for, or for how long they stared. We just cared about each other.

When we finally broke we went to find a table where we could all sit together, kinda like back at Mesa. Our cabins tried to make us sit with them, but we just ignored them. We just sat and ate our breakfast. "Hey guys." I looked up and saw Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Thalia walk over and sit with us. It was fine by us. "How you doing?" Annabeth said sitting down putting a hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Fine," Olivia said not looking up from her food, she wasn't even eating, just pushing it around the plate with her fork.

"Olivia," Percy said trying to make her look at him, "Don't lie to me like that. I've known you since you were eleven." Olivia still wouldn't look up from her plate.

"I'm fine Percy!" Olivia said trying to sound strong. Wen put his arms around her, and she just started crying lightly into Wen's chest. "Can we just please stop talking about it." Olivia said into Wen's shirt.

"I don't think so Olivia." Grover said, "Chiron is coming over here, and I think I know why." Olivia just kept crying.

"It's time. Olivia if you could come with me." Chiron said holding out his hand. Olivia started to stand up by herself, when Wen **(A/N no pun intended, okay maybe a little bit) **stood up next to her.

"We're going together." Wen said taking Olivia's hand. Mo then went over and took Olivia's other hand, followed by Stella and lastly me. We stood there like we did when we saw the billboard of us on top of Dante's pizza shop.

"That's not how it works, son…" Chiron started.

"We're going together." Wen repeated. By now everyone was staring at us, but we were used to being stared at.

"Fine then. Follow me." Chiron said trotting off. We followed, not letting go of one another for a moment.

Chiron led us to a barn and opened the attic door. "One at a time, I promise not to separate you." Chiron said after Wen shot him a quick daggers glare. Olivia went in first followed by Wen, then me, then Stella, and lastly Mo. After I helped Mo getting up, the door shut by itself.

"It's time guys." Olivia said staring at something in the middle of the room. Mo looked and screamed when she realized what it was.

It looked like a mummified corpse of a girl. I put my hand on her shoulder to steady her from falling. "How are we supposed to get a prophecy from that thing!" I said. Just as I finished my sentence, a green fog or smoke came out of her mouth. Mo fainted, Stella looked like she was about to be sick, Wen was wide eyed, Olivia tried to look strong, but her eyes were filled with fear, as for me, I was trying not to pass out myself since I was holding Mo.

_"Five of you shall travel to the place that you call home_

_One will be lost to someone who belongs in Rome_

_One will be lost fighting for their friends_

_Only three will remain, and return in the end."_

The Oracle finished her statement. The green smoke was sucked away into her mouth. Olivia broke down crying. "No! Please no! Anything but this! Please! PLEASE! Oh gods! Why!" Olivia was on the ground sobbing into her hands. Wen was trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Mo said waking up.

"We were given a number." I said looking down at Mo.

* * *

Olivia's POV

Why! The one thing I asked for not to happen, happened. All of us were going, but only three of us were coming back. I felt Wen's arms around me. He was trying to calm me down, but I don't think he fully understood what was happening. Two of us were going to die, but we didn't know which two. As soon as the attic door opened I bounded out of there. I ran as fast as I could, tears streaming down my face. I heard the others yelling my name behind me. I stopped, and turned around. I did something I hadn't done in years. I reached my hand to the sky and summoned all of my strength. A ray of sunlight came into my hand and I threw it at the others. It was only a little ray, strong enough to blind them for a minute so I could run away. As soon as I was sure they couldn't see me, I turned and kept running.

The summoning of the sun took away most of my strength, but I was determined to get where I needed to go. I ran as fast as I could until I found the place I wanted. I sat down on a rock that had my name printed on it a thousand times, and a small hand print on it from when I was eleven.

I heard the others coming. They were screaming my name, I also heard Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover. I listened more closely, and I heard two voices that I didn't want to hear.

"Olivia!" I heard Wen yell, as he saw me and he ran towards me. He knelt down beside me and pulled me into a big bear hug. I started crying into his shoulder.

"Olivia, what in the Gods names did you do that for!" Thalia said. Obviously she was there when I blinded the others, and I just didn't see her.

"Thalia!" Percy said. He had always been like a big brother to me, "In case you can't tell, she's pretty broken up right now." Percy said. I couldn't see anything, my head was so far nuzzled into Wen's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I half said, half sobbed.

"Don't be." Mo said.

"Yeah, I would've done the same thing, if I could." Stella said.

"We understand." Charlie said.

"Could someone explain to me what is going on!" I heard a voice yell, voice I didn't want to hear, a voice that belonged to one, Ray Beech. I looked up and saw him and Scott standing on the left of Thalia.

"I'll explain." Stella said. "Basically the minotaur is headed to Mesa, putting all of our families in danger. Five of us are going and only three of us are coming back. Does that clear everything up?" Stella said glaring at Ray and Scott. I started crying harder after Stella finished.

"STELLA!" I heard Percy, Mo, and Charlie yell at her.

"Can you guys go talk about this somewhere else?" Wen said.

"Yeah sure, we'll leave you two alone." Thalia said.

"Olivia!" I looked up and saw Percy pointing at Wen mouthing, "I'm watching him!" I smiled slightly, but it wasn't enough.

"Olivia," I pulled my head off of Wen's shoulders and looked at him. He was staring at me, I could see something in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what. "Listen, this may not be the best time to talk about this, but considering the circumstances…" Wen started until tears started brimming in my eyes again. "What is it?" Wen said.

"The circumstances Wen. That's what it is. Five of us are going to go to Mesa, and only three of us are going to come back!" I said in between sobs. Wen put my face in his hands and started wiping the tears off my face with his thumb.

"Didn't you hear what Stella said? If all five of us go, all five of us come back." Wen said looking at me.

"The Oracle prophesized it Wen. She is rarely wrong." I said looking at him dead in the eyes.

"Olivia stop, that's not going to happen! If she's rarely wrong, then there is a chance she could be wrong." Wen said looking at me, hope filling his eyes.

"But what if she isn't Wen. What if…." I was cut off by Wen's lips on mine. My eyes widened in surprise, but then closed slowly. Wendell Gifford was kissing me, Olivia White. Shy, book worm, goofy, klutzy Olivia White.

Wen pulled away slowly, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. "It's not going to happen Olivia." He said. I nodded slowly. He kissed me one more time, and I could feel a smile coming onto my lips, Wen felt it and smiled himself.

"Now let's go find the others." Wen said standing up holding out his hand to help me up. I took it and grasped it tightly. I wasn't going to let it go. Wen kissed the top of my head as we started walking off to find the others.

* * *

**A/N I FINALLY GOT TO WENLIVIA! You have no idea how long I have been waiting to write a Wenlivia kiss. I am so happy. So what do you think is going to happen on the Quest. Now before you guys go all YOU CAN'T KILL THE BAND! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!, I suggest you read the prophecy carefully. There will be a twist. Anyway, sorry about the crappy prophecy, I was just trying to make it rhyme, and it was 12:00am when I wrote it soooooo...**

**Anyway, Thanks for reading. Review, Follow, Fav, Enjoy.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So you guys must really like me. Anyway, this chapter is mostly in Olivia's POV, but there is a big a** twist coming up my children. Hope you guys Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Ray's POV

I followed Mo and the rest of Loser Mouth to the pavilion. "Okay, Loser Mouth, what is going on!" I said, looking directly at Stella. She gave me the dirtiest glare back.

They all looked between each other, they were all giving Mo these looks, as though they were trying to get her to tell me something. Probably cause she was the only one I didn't entirely hate, that much.

"Before I tell you guys anything, you have to promise not to freak out." Mo said looking between me and Scott.

"We promise Mo, now what is going on." Scott said looking at her, or trying because Mo wouldn't look him in the eye.

Mo had just opened her mouth to speak when someone interrupted her, "Mo, I should tell them." I turned and saw Olivia hand in hand with Wen. I ran over and hugged Olivia.

"You okay, I saw you crying. Please tell me you're not hurt." I said looking at Olivia.

"Ray, I'm fine. You know prophecies." Olivia said looking at me.

"Olivia, is there something we're missing?" Stella said looking at the two of us. I forgot that they didn't know, and they wouldn't suspect anything since we were bugging each other last night.

"Should you tell them or should I, Ray?" Olivia said looking at me.

"Olivia, what is going on?" Wen said looking at Olivia right in the eyes.

"Um, you guys probably aren't going to believe this, but…" Olivia said trailing off.

"Olivia," The rest of Loser Mouth and Scott said all at once.

"Rayismytwinbrother" Olivia said really fast. If I didn't know what she was going to say, I might not have heard it, it was that fast.

"I'm sorry, Livy you have to talk slowly." Mo said looking at Olivia.

"Ray is my twin brother. Fraternal of course, but my twin brother none the less." Olivia said looking at the others.

"You're right I don't believe you, especially since A) Ray doesn't stay with Gram B) you were surprised when you saw Ray and C) he seemed like he didn't know you were a demigod." Stella said looking between the two of us.

"Now it's my turn Liv." I said looking at Olivia.

"Take it away big brother." Olivia said putting her arms up in mock surrender.

"Wow, you guys are good." Stella said. Olivia looked at me and rolled her eyes slightly, "Hey I saw that Olivia!" Stella said pointing at her.

"Ha! BUSTED! Looks like you're not the perfect sibling anymore! Anyway, I don't live with Grams because I live with my adoptive parents, our mom only wanted a girl, not a boy. She was surprised to see me cause I didn't tell her I was going, it just kinda happened. And lastly I wasn't surprised that she was a demigod, I was surprised you lot were." I said looking at the others.

Olivia slapped my arm, "Be nice! Just because you don't like them doesn't mean you have to be a jerk to them all the time." Olivia said.

"Sorry, it's in my nature lil' sis." I said punching her lightly on the arm, Wen gave me a death glare, "Wow, it was light! Like I would hurt her, she's my little sister, I'm supposed to protect her." I said looking at Wen. His expression softened, but only a little bit.

"I'm still not convinced, I mean if he's supposed to 'protect you' then why does he act like a royal pain to you all the time?" Stella said.

"Oh, we didn't figure out we were twins until last year, after Rising Star. He knew he was my brother, but that didn't mean he had to be nice to me. When we figured out that we were twins we decided that we should keep up the act of hating each other, cause it would look suspicious if Ray's whole attitude towards me changed." Olivia said.

"How did you figure out you were twins?" Charlie asked.

"This way." Olivia put her hand out to me, I grasped it tightly, and closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen. I heard the gasps coming from the others, I weakened my grip on Olivia's hand and opened my eyes, I saw the sun rays coming from our hands. I looked over at Olivia and nodded, we released our hands. "You guys can look now," Olivia said.

"Okay now I believe you. But does that happen only when you touch hands?" Stella said looking at us.

"Nope, when we touch skin, but we can control it so it only happens when we want it too." I said looking at Stella.

"Okay, I want a magic twin!" She said. I have to admit that was kind of funny, but I only smirked a half smirk."

"OH MY GODS!" Olivia said pointing at me.

"What?" I said trying not to look guilty.

"You found something Stella Yamada said funny!" Olivia said looking dead at me with her brown eyes, trying to will me to look at her.

"That's not true." I said looking at her.

"You smirked your I-think-it's-funny-but-I-don't-want-anyone-to-know smirk. You do that with me whenever I say something funny." Olivia said pointing at me. I looked down at my feet. I was not going to give Yamada the satisfaction that she said something somewhat funny.

"Beech found something I said funny?" Stella said, in a unbelieving tone.

"Look it doesn't really matter. Can we get back to the thing at hand, what the heck is going on, why were you crying," I said pointing at Olivia, "and keeping secrets from me?" I said giving her my you-better-tell-me-right-now-or-you're-going-in-the-lake glare.

"Will you not give me that look!" Olivia said, "I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to break anything after I tell you." She said looking at me.

"Well that depends on wha…" I started.

"Raymond!" Olivia said. Stella started laughing, then she nearly doubled over when Olivia put her hands on her hips and I agreed.

"Wow man, she has got you WHIPPED!" Stella said between laughs.

"Shut it Yamada!" I said glaring at her.

"Ray! Look this isn't going to be easy to hear, but theMinotaurisgoingtoArizonaa ndwe'vebeengivenaquesttogoandstop itbuttwoofuswon'tcomeback." Olivia said as quickly as she could. (**A/N If you couldn't read it just wait.)**

"Olivia slo…" Mo started.

"Did you just say that the Minotaur is going to Arizona and you've been given a quest to go and stop it but two of you won't come back?" I asked looking at her. Olivia nodded.

"Wait, you understood what she said!" Mo said looking between the two of us.

"Yeah, I'm her twin for Gods sake. Now explain this to me further Liv." I said pointing at a rock basically telling her to sit.

"I'll stand Ray." Olivia started pacing back and forth trying to think of ways to tell me what was going on without me freaking out and breaking something. "Thalia," she said pointing over at the Hunter, "came last night and said that the Minotaur had escaped Tartarus, and was headed towards the place where a demigod scent was strongest. Clearly our scent lingered because we all hang out together, well most of us anyway." She said looking at me and raising her eyebrows.

"So you're telling me that the Minotaur is heading to where we live, and our families are in danger?" I said, a hint of anger coming through my voice. When Olivia nodded, I lost it. I ran into the woods, despite the calls from Olivia, Scott, Percy, Annabeth and the others.

Olivia's POV

"RAY!" I screamed starting to run after him. Scott grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Olivia, no one knows Ray like I do, you've got to let him cool down." Scott said trying to reason with me.

"No, Scott he's my brother, I'm not going to let him do this alone." I said. I shook Scott off my arm and ran into the forest after my brother.

* * *

Olivia's POV

The forest was darker than any other part of the camp, and it didn't help that it was starting to get late and darker. Being a Daughter of Apollo means I don't do well in the dark. I start feeling nauseous and get dizzy and sometimes I even pass out. But that hasn't happened in a long time, ever since Lemonade Mouth was formed I've had a light inside of me always keeping me up in darkness, as corny as it sounds, it was true.

"Olivia!" I turned around and saw the others running towards me. I ran to them as well, but when I was a few feet away I started feeling dizzy and fell, but Wen caught me.

"Thanks." I said looking up at Wen.

"No problem," He said smiling down at me. He pulled me up onto my feet, but didn't let me go.

"Awe! I still see love!" Mo cooed at us. I forgot that we didn't tell the others that Wen kissed me. That didn't matter though because Wen grabbed my hand, and not in the friendship hand hold, like what happened in front of Dante's when we saw the "Don't Stop the Revolution" **(A/N Have you guys heard Don't Stop The Revolution by Adam Hicks [Wen], Chris Brochu [Ray], Naomi Scott [Mo] and Haley Kiyoko [Stella]? It is so good! It is for the Lemonade Mouth Puckers Up book release.) **banner, but a relationship hand hold, intertwining his fingers through mine. "Wait a minute! Wait a Mel's Lemonade minute! That is not a friend hand hold. That's a relationship hand hold! Oh my Gods! You guys are dating! I knew it would happen! Didn't I tell you Stella! Charlie you owe me five dollars!" Mo said turning to Charlie.

"Wait, you guys bet on if we would get together?" Wen said looking between Mo and Charlie and Charlie handed her the five dollar bill.

"No we bet you would get together while we were here." Mo said as she happily stared at the bill.

"You still bet on whether we would get together." Wen said.

"Yes bu…"

"Look guys, we can discuss this later. Can we just please find Ray. It's getting dark." I said looking up at the sky through the thick trees.

"So?" Charlie said.

"So, we're children of Apollo, we don't do well in the Dark. Our father is the God of The Sun. Heir go, we need sunlight, and in case you didn't notice Charlie, there is no sunlight in here." I said pointing up to the sky.

"Oh. Well lets go find Beech than." Charlie said running up ahead.

"You know I would really appreciate it if you guys called him Ray." I said walking hand in hand with Wen, Mo on the other side of me, Charlie ahead of all of us banging his drumsticks on random trees here and there, Stella and Scott behind me, and Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia behind them.

"Why?" Stella said putting her head on my shoulder while walking.

"Because he's my brother. I know he's not the nicest person on the planet, but could you guys just do it, for me?" I said looking at Stella.

"Mo and I already call him Ray." Scott said from behind me.

"Don't speak for me Scott," Mo said from my left side. She still was mad at him for lying to her, "I'll keep calling him ray though. For you Liv."

"I'm cool with it!" I heard Charlie yell from a few feet ahead of us.

We all stopped and turned to look at Stella. "What?" Stella said looking at us. I gave her a look and then rolled my eyes. "Fine I'll try my best. But I make no promises." Stella said, she then walked ahead and passed a confused Charlie.

"Didn't expect that." Charlie said pointing at Stella with a drum stick. We kept walking and walking, calling out Ray's name, and occasional Beech coming from Stella.

As the sun went lower, I got sicker. "Guys, stop, I, I think I'm gonna be sick." I stopped and put my hands out. A wave of nausea came over me, I ran to the nearest tree and threw up. "Yep, I've got moon sickness." I said.

"You need a piggy back ride?" Charlie asked me putting his drumsticks back into his pockets.

"That would be awesome." Charlie turned around and knelt down partially. I was glad I was wearing jeans that day, I hopped on to Charlie's back. He then straightened his back and looked back at me.

"Where to my lady?" Charlie said in a very bad British accent.

"Haha, to my brother. Sir Charles." I replied with a somewhat better British accent. He started galloping around like a horse. It was funny at first, but after a while I started getting nauseous again. "Charlie, I'm getting nauseous."

"Sorry," Charlie started walking at a normal pace. He did a little hop to push me back up, cause I had started slipping. I tightened my grip around his neck, and Charlie did the same to my knees. "So what is this moon sickness?" Charlie asked, trying to look back at me.

"It's an Apollo thing. Since Apollo is the God of the Sun, he and his kids don't really do well when it's dark out. We call it moon sickness, cause it happens when the moon is out." I said.

"Oh, that makes sense." Charlie said looking back at the trees ahead of him, "Is there anything special for Hermes children?" He asked, "Cause I've been hearing that we're nothing special." Charlie looked down at the ground.

"Charlie, don't ever let me hear you talk like that again!" I said whacking him slightly on the head. He did a small chuckle, "Listen to me, you are special, no matter who your parents are. A lot of people here aren't like their parents. And I can guarantee you that no other Hermes child can drum like you. You are your own God, a drumming God." I said rubbing his hair. "Also you guys can heal people at will, it comes in handy."

"That's kinda cool. And thanks Liv. I didn't think anybody thought I was that special." Charlie said trying to look back at me again.

"You are special, believe me." I said looking back down at him, "Now don't tell Wen I did this, but…" I bent my neck down and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for being there for me, for picking me up when I needed it, literally." I said with a laugh.

Charlie was smiling up at me when we heard Mo scream. Charlie started running as fast as he could, I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes so I wouldn't feel nauseous again. When we finally stopped after what felt like forever, I looked up and saw the one thing I didn't want to see.

Ray on the ground and surrounding him was a group of hungry beasts.

* * *

**A/N So I decided to have a sweet moment between Olivia and Charlie, cause I haven't really focused on him a lot, so now you know his inner most thoughts. Well some of them.**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is a little more graphic than the others, but that was why I changed the rating. I knew that if the story was to develop, I needed to right outside my comfort zone, so I did. Believe me one part is WAY outside my comfort zone. Anyway. Enjoy Chapter 7 of Demigod Mouth**

* * *

Chapter 7

Stella's POV

I heard Mo scream and ran as fast as I could to where I heard her. I stopped upon an unbelievable sight. There lying on the ground was an unconscious Ray Beech, and surrounding him were dogs, but that were bigger, with glowing red eyes, and leathery black skin instead of fur.

"What the... OLIVIA!" I turned to look at Olivia on Charlie's back, probably because she was feeling so woozy. "What are those things?" I screamed, pointing at the dog things.

"Hell Hounds." Olivia said. "Charlie, I need you to put me down." Olivia said tapping Charlie on the shoulder.

"But you've been so woozy; you nearly fainted a while ago." Charlie said, trying to reason Olivia out of doing this. I didn't know what Olivia was going to do, but I knew she wasn't going to give up easily. If there was one thing I knew about my girl, it was that she was stubborn.

"CHARLES DELGADO YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT OR I SWEAR TO GODS YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO FEEL YOUR HANDS FOR A MONTH!" Dang she was could. Charlie put her down instantaneously, probably from the fear of not being able to drum for a month. Olivia hopped off Charlie's back, whipped open her hair clip, and ran at the hell hound things. "HEY HELL HOUNDS! YOO HOO! OVER HEAR! COME GET SOME NICE TASTY DAUGHTER OF APOLLO!" The hell hounds looked up from Ray, and over to Olivia.

"OLIVIA! What on earth do you think you're doing?" Wen screamed frantically at her.

"Giving them a distraction! You get Ray to the infirmary. Stella! I need you to help me!" Olivia looked over at me.

"What do you need girl?" I asked looking over at her jumping up and down waving her hands.

"When they start chasing me, I need you and Mo to run after them and kill two; I'll take care of the third with my arrows." She said, "You got that Mo?"

"I got it!" I looked over and Mo already had her whip and shield out. "You ready Stella?"

I whipped open my sword and shield, "I'm ready Mo. Let's do this!"

"You guys are crazy!" I looked over and saw Wen and Charlie holding up an unconscious Ray.

"Maybe." I said, "But it's too late now!" Olivia bolted, and the hell hounds sure enough ran right after her. I nodded at Mo and ran right after them.

Mo whipped her whip around the neck of one of the hell hounds and jumped onto its back. "Stella!" She reached out her hand. I grabbed her hand and she swung her arm and I jumped onto the hell hound next to her. I stayed standing, because I was going to have to jump on to Mo's hound soon. I reared up my sword, stabbed the hound, twisted my sword, and then pulled out my sword. The hound reared up and I jumped just as it tripped. I landed behind Mo, grabbed her hand and did the same thing to her hound. Mo whipped a tree branch and we both jumped. We were swinging from the tree branch, and jumped down to the ground, since we were only a few feet off the ground.

"OLIVIA! SHOOT IT!" I screamed at Olivia. Mo and I started running after the blonde mass of hair. "DON'T WAIT! SHOOT IT!" I yelled again. Olivia turned around, bow poised ready to shoot, still running, and when the hell hound reared up ready to attack her, she realised the arrow, and shot straight into the hell hounds chest. We looked over at where the other hell hounds should be, and all we saw were dust piles.

"OLIVIA!" I heard Mo scream. I looked over and saw Olivia swaying back and forth. We ran over and got to where she was just in time to catch her from fainting.

* * *

Wen's POV

"OLIVIA! What on earth are you doing?" I screamed, as I saw her getting the hell hounds' attention. Never have I been so worried for anything. Not even when Georgie nearly got hit by a car, I mean yes I was worried, but this topped it.

"Giving them a distraction! You get Ray to the infirmary. Stella! I need you to help me!" Olivia looked over at Stella.

"What do you need girl?" Stella asked looking over at Olivia jumping up and down waving her hands. What did she need? What was going through her head right now? This is insane!

"When they start chasing me, I need you and Mo to run after them and kill two; I'll take care of the third with my arrows." She said, "You got that Mo?" START CHASING HER! No I wasn't going to have this! I started to walk over to them, but Charlie held me back.

"I know you're worried dude, but you have to trust that she knows what she is doing." Charlie said.

"But aren't you worried about them! It's not just Olivia, but Stella and Mo!" I said looking at him.

"I am worried, for the hell hounds. Now let's get Ray." He said nodding over to the unconscious blonde boy.

"You ready Stella?" Mo screamed.

Stella whipped open my sword and shield, "I'm ready Mo. Let's do this!"

"You guys are crazy!" I screamed at them, as I was putting Ray's arm around my shoulder. Dang it he was heavy.

"Maybe." Stella said, "But it's too late now!" Olivia bolted, and the hell hounds sure enough ran right after her. Stella nodded at Mo and ran right after them.

I had half a mind to run right after them, but I knew that Charlie was right. I had to trust them. Charlie and I held up Ray and started walking towards the infirmary. Scott followed behind us.

"Scott, why didn't you try to stop Mo?" I asked, because I was curious. I mean he did date her, none of us know if it was genuine or not, but still.

"I knew she wouldn't listen, so I didn't bother. She's still pretty mad at me." Scott said looking down at his feet. Something about him seemed off, I didn't know him that well, but he was in the band. I looked him up and down; he was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing last night. His hair was all messed up, he hadn't even bothered to gel it.

"Dude don't you care about her?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course I do, but she doesn't believe me. She thinks I only dated her to keep tabs on you guys." Scott said looking up at me.

"Well then dude, you have to prove to her that actually care about her." I said to him.

"I don't know man. Something tells me she won't listen to me. I have to go; need to watch the younger Mr. D's." Scott ran off.

"Dude, why are you trying to help him?" I looked over to Charlie. "You know I like Mo."

"I know, but really it's up to Mo. If she likes you, then she'll go for you. If she likes Scott, then she`ll go for Scott. Nothing you can do about it man." I patted him on the back.

"I guess you right. Let's Bee…I mean Ray here to the infirmary. This 'liking Ray' thing is going to take some work." Charlie said.

"Olivia never said we had to like him, only that we had to put up with him." We walked the rest of the way to the infirmary in silence.

By the time we got to the infirmary, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia were all waiting for us. "Hey, what happened to Ray?" Thalia said pointing to the unconscious boy.

"No idea, but we're guessing 'moon sickness'. At least that's what Olivia said." Charlie and I handed Ray over to Percy and Grover. He was a lot heavier than he looked.

"That actually explains a lot. He'll only need a couple minutes in the light and he'll be fine." Annabeth said as she followed Percy with her eyes.

"Guys! You might want to come see this!" I heard Grover yell from inside the infirmary. We all looked at each other and piled inside the infirmary as fast as we could. I walked over to Grover, "Look at this." Grover moved aside and we saw a large gash down Ray's back.

"That wasn't there before. I swear no blood whatsoever." Charlie said looking down at the large gash down his back.

"Hey, wait. Look at that scar on Ray's arm." I pointed to a long scar that ran down the length of the outside of his lower arm.

"Doesn't Olivia have that same scar?" Charlie said looking at the scar.

"Yeah, but she always said she has no idea how she got it." I looked back down at the scar. My eye was caught by another thing, another scar to be precise. "Look at that one. Under Ray's lip. Olivia has one there as well. She said she fell in the second grade and cut her lip so bad that she needed stiches."

"Ray always said he had no idea how he got it. He just woke up with a cut on his lip that was so deep it scarred. He didn't need stiches though." Grover said pointing at the scar. "He got that one on his arm from when he was a kid, he was climbing a tree and his foot slipped and he cut his arm." I gave him a questioning look, "My friend was Ray's protector. He told me this."

"WEN!" I looked up at the sound of my name and bolted out the door. It was Mo. She was carrying and unmoving Olivia. I ran over as fast as I could and took her from Mo's hands.

"What happened?" Mo looked hesitant to tell me, "MO! WHAT HAPPENED?" Mo took a step back, I rarely yell, "I'm sorry, what happened?"

"When she killed the hell hound, she turned around and, when it fell down, the claw scratched her back. There's a huge gash." My eyes went wide. Something wasn't right. I ran to the infirmary and placed Olivia on the bed next to Ray's.

"Look at this." I lifted Olivia's head and turned her onto her stomach so people could see her back.

"That's the exact same cut." Stella said looking between the twins.

"Yeah this is weird." I looked between the two cuts. Olivia's cut was deeper than Ray's. Olivia's cut on her lip needed stitches, but Ray's didn't. The scar on Ray's arm is more noticeable than the one on Olivia's arm.

"Rose!" Annabeth called over to the girl that had helped us when Mo got that cut on her head a few nights ago, "You need to look at this." Rose walked over and nearly gagged from looking at the gashes, not that I could blame her.

"Why is no one dealing with this?" Rose screamed looking for others to help.

"No Rose, look at the cuts, they're the exact same, and they have the same scar on the right arm and beneath the lip. I'm sure if there is any other scar, they would both have it." Annabeth said pointing down at the two of them.

"Wait. There might be one. Olivia has only told me about this one. You can't tell her I told you." I said looking at the others. They all nodded. "You know how when her Dad, or Step-Dad, was put into jail when she was 12? Well she went through a couple other tough times. Olivia's Step-Dad and her Mom actually had a son, just a year younger than Olivia. Well he was hanging out with a couple friends, in the wrong neighbourhood, and well his friend pissed off this one guy, the other guy pulled out a gun intending to shoot his friend in the shoulder, but he jumped before he fired, and it ended up killing Olivia's brother. His name was Max. Her Step-Dad then went after Max's friend, and beat him up which is how he ended up in jail. Olivia got so depressed that she resorted to some, well desperate measures." I walked over to Olivia and pulled up her sleeves. "Can I have a wash cloth?" Rose handed me a damp wash cloth. I gently rubbed them up Olivia's arms to take away the makeup and reveal the rows of cutting scars.

"Oh my Gods!" Mo gasped looking down at Olivia's arms. She started crying, and grabbed onto the person closest to her, which happened to be Charlie. He couldn't take his eyes away from the scars, but he did comfort Mo slightly, rubbing her arm soothingly.

"When did she stop doing this to herself?" Stella asked looking at the scars with an unbelieving look on her face.

"After she met us. She told me that she's never been happier." A small tear escaped me eye as I looked down at Olivia's arms. "If Ray has the exact same scars on his arms, then we know something is up."

Rose walked over and lifted up the sleeves of Ray's jacket and sure enough, the scars were there. "Now that we have this figured out, I'm going to have somebody dress the wounds. Wen can I speak to outside?" I followed Rose outside of the infirmary. "Ray and Olivia, they wouldn't happen to be twins would they?" Rose asked looking up at me.

"Yeah, fraternal. Why? What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"It's rare that twins are born of God blood. When they are, there tend to be consequences. No one knows what those consequences until the twins meet, since they are usually separated at birth for safety. This must be their consequence."

"What? What is their consequence?" I asked, my temper slowly rising.

"Whenever one twin gets hurt, or hurts themselves, the other twin will feel it, and get the exact same injury. This explains how they both have the same cutting scars. Look I heard about you guys getting a quest. My assumption being that you five are going, I want you to take good care of Olivia and see to it that she doesn't get seriously hurt; we don't need multiple trips from Ray Beech "mysteriously" breaking his leg while sitting down eating breakfast. No one but Gods, Chiron, and infirmary people know about the consequences of twins. We don't need the whole camp worrying about if they might have a twin somewhere in the world, then they start acting so cautious, that they lose every battle instinct they have and they all end up being in the infirmary. Can you make sure she stays as safe as she can?"

"Yeah I can do that. In fact I can do better, I won't take her. The prophecy said five of shall travel to the place we call home, so we can take Scott instead."

"Then I suggest you leave as soon as you can, don't tell either one what you are doing. Wait until they get better at least, so they know you are there for them. When they are better, I suggest you five leave, no goodbye, not even a note. They'll follow you." Rose said.

"Fine I'll let the others know. How long should it take them to heal?"

"12 hours maximum. We have some pretty strong stuff, not to mention we're children of Hermes, we can heal people by will."

We walked back into the infirmary. Ray had regained consciousness, but Olivia was still unconscious. I texted the guys the plan.

**From: Wen**

**To: Stell, Mo, Charlie, and Scott**

**Change of plans, Scott is coming with us instead of Olivia.**

* * *

**From: Mo**

**To: Wen, Stell, Charlie, and Scott**

**WHAT WHY!**

* * *

**From: Stell**

**To: Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Scott**

**Not happening**

* * *

**From: Charlie**

**To: Wen, Stell, Mo, and Scott**

**Are you insane!**

* * *

**From: Scott**

**To: Wen, Stell, Mo, and Charlie**

**Am I missing something?**

* * *

**From: Wen**

**To: Stell, Mo, Charlie and Scott**

**Turns out the whole Ray and Olivia being twins have some problems. When one of them gets hurt, the other one gets hurt the exact same way. Rose thinks it's best that neither of them come on the quest, because we don't want one of them breaking a leg, and then the other breaks it while sitting down doing nothing. No one knows about this twin thing. We need to take Scott instead of Olivia.**

* * *

The others looked up at me in disbelief. I knew they weren't going to let this slide easily.

* * *

**From: Scott**

**To: Wen, Stell, Mo and Charlie**

**You've got to be kidding me. I'm coming because you need to keep Olivia safe! This is ridiculous. There is no way I'm going with this.**

* * *

**From: Mo**

**To: Wen, Stell, Charlie, and Scott**

**Actually I think he has a point. If no one but certain people know about this, then we need to keep it a secret.**

* * *

**From: Stell**

**To: Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Scott**

**Even if it means leaving behind our best friend, making her think we ditched her. She's already self-conscious as it is, this will just make her think that we think she's not good enough.**

* * *

**From: Charlie**

**To: Wen, Mo, Stell, and Scott**

**Then we'll leave her a note explaining everything.**

* * *

**From: Wen**

**To: Mo, Stell, Charlie, and Scott**

**They'll follow us. Look we can stay here until she gets better but we leave the night she's better. They say it'll only take 12 hours since children of Hermes can heal people willingly. Are we in?**

* * *

**From: Mo**

**To: Wen, Stell, Charlie and Scott**

**If it means protecting Olivia, than I am in.**

* * *

**From: Stell**

**To: Wen, Mo, Charlie, and Scott**

**Fine, but I won't be happy about it.**

* * *

**From: Charlie **

**To: Wen, Mo, Stell, and Scott**

**I'm in.**

* * *

**From: Scott**

**To: Wen, Mo, Stell, and Charlie**

**Fine, but only because Ray is my best friend.**

* * *

The next night, with our bags packed we met at the Camp gates, and we left. Olivia would be okay. Right?

* * *

**A/N So there is Chapter 7. So leave a review and tell me what you think. What did you think of the higher rated content?**

**Lots of Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been considering writing another story after this one. Another XOver. I'll explain after Demigod Mouth Chapter 8**

* * *

Chapter 8

Olivia's POV

I woke up to Rose checking the gash on my back, "Well you're all healed up. You have a large scar, but you're fine. I suggest not wearing low backed shirts, or dresses. Or you could get you friends to help you put on some makeup there." Rose smiled, "Now it'll be a little tender for the next few days, but nothing you can't handle."

"Yeah. Speaking of my friends, where are they? They were here last night." I looked around for the others. Wen fell asleep here last night. Rose started shuffling off uncomfortably, "Rose? What's going on, i-is there something you're not telling me?" Rose turned around and looked at me with sympathetic eyes. "Rose, whatever it is you can tell me." I touched her arm, trying to guilt her into telling me what was going on.

"Fine. You might want to sit down though." I sat back down on the bed, she told me to wake Ray, so I did, even though I knew he wasn't going to be happy about it. When Ray was finally up she told us the whole story, about how demigod or god twins were rare in our world, and that when there were demigod twins, they usually ended up having consequences, and ours was we got the exact same injury as the other did. Wen must have told her about my arm, cause she told us to show our arms to one another. I explained the story behind them, Ray said he had no idea how they got there. Same with our other scars, including the one on our backs. She then told us how she convinced the others to take Scott on the quest instead of me for the safety of each other and the camp.

"So they just got up and left?" Ray said bewildered. "They didn't even leave a note, I mean they knew Olivia would probably be worried sick." He was right, I was feeling nauseous already.

"No, they figured you'd follow them." Rose said looking down at the ground, "Also my idea."

"Well you're right I'm gonna follow them, prophecy or not. My best friends, and boyfriend are out there and I have no idea who is coming back." I stood up and barged out the door, ignoring Ray's constant calls behind me.

"Olivia, we can't just leave." Ray said grabbing my arm and stopping me.

I turned around so fast that I whipped Ray with my hair, "You're right, we can't, I on the other hand can." I started walking away again.

"Oh no you're not, you didn't even let me finish. We can't just leave, without any back up." Ray gave me his mischievous grin, and I instantly knew what he was talking about. I rapped my arms around his neck and squeezed so tight that it took him several times of telling me that he couldn't breathe for me to get off. "Now, let's go find the others."

We walked around camp aimlessly looking for Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia. I knew they would help us. "Over there!" I pointed toward the camp gate. "WAIT!" I screamed and ran over to them, Thalia was just about to leave by the looks of it. "We need to ask you guys a huge favour." Ray and I took turns re-explaining the whole story too them, "Well?" I asked looking hopeful.

"I can't." Thalia said, "Artemis needs me back as soon as possible, but if you need me, just call my name and I'll be there. Okay?" We all nodded and waved as she went running off.

"And the rest of you?" I asked hopefully.

"I guess we could help out, but we're going to have to leave tonight. It'll give us some time to collect our things, and some extra weapons in case we need them." Annabeth said looking at us. I was so happy.

The entire day was spent sneaking around, putting things into duffel bags, grabbing magic weapons, and some money and food. I put Ralphie in as well. It would be hard enough for me to sleep as it is with all the worrying, I needed some form of comfort. I put him in a side pouch that I knew I probably wouldn't open.

That night we all met by the camp gate at 10:00pm when everyone was asleep. "You guys ready?" Annabeth asked.

I nodded, "Let's go." We all ran past the border of the camp without a single glance back, I just hoped I would get to see this place again.

* * *

Wen's POV

It had been twenty four hours since we left camp. We had walked most of the night, and slept most of the day, then we ate and sat for a while before Scott insisted we get a move on.

We all trudged along the long road. We needed to find a car. Scott said he could find a car and drive us if needed, which looked like we needed. Stella wouldn't stop complaining about how much her feet hurt. Charlie offered to give Mo a piggyback cause she was tired of walking in heels, that she refused to take off, and now Mo was asleep on his shoulder. I on the other hand pursued. I did this for Olivia, and I wasn't going to let a little foot pain stop me.

"WEN!" I stopped walking and whipped me head around. I knew that voice.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what?" Stella asked looking at me.

"WEN!" It came again,

"Oh that." Stella said, now looking around as well. Charlie had shaken Mo awake.

"What's going on?" Mo asked half asleep like.

"WEN!"

"That's what's going on." I said. Now we were all looking around.

"OH FOR GODS' SAKE! BEHIND YOU!" We all looked behind us. I dropped my bag and started running towards the person. Olivia. I ignored the pain in my legs and kept running, and when I got to her I picked her up and spun her around. "What the hell were you thinking?" She said in my ear.

"I was thinking I need to keep you safe." I replied, stroking her hair. "How did you find us?" I asked putting her down and looking in her brown eyes.

"We ran most of the night."

"But what about the moon sickness?" I asked looking worried.

"Ray and I recharged ourselves with our sunlight. I also don't get it a lot. Ever since Lemonade Mouth was formed, I have this internal light that doesn't go away."

"I'm just glad you're safe." I said as I picked her up again. She made a little squeal in my ear. I knew the others were probably getting closer but I didn't care. When I set her down, I kissed her. It was only a few seconds, but still there was something there. After we pulled away, I saw Ray standing behind Olivia tapping his foot impatiently. Clearly he wasn't happy with me.

Olivia turned around and Ray made a slight nod towards me. "Oh right." She said. She pulled out of my arms, and then started whacking my arms like a crazed maniac, then she started hitting Stella, the Charlie, then Mo, and she gave some pretty big punches on Scott's arms. "How could you?" She yelled looking back at me. "Leaving me back, at camp, thinking I would see you in the morning and then we would leave in the morning, but instead leaving me thinking you were going to get killed. Especially you!" She said pointing at me, "You saw how upset I was about all of this, so you decide you're just going to leave me. What is Zeus's name were you thinking Wen!"

"Olivia, it's not like that. We did it beca…"

"No need to tell me the story Wen. Rose told us. Rose, Wen! She had to tell me that my friends and boyfriend left me behind for my safety, yet didn't tell me. Had you told me, I may have stayed back. May have. But no you leave, and then a guilty Rose has to tell me. Do you know how mad at you I am right now? I am fuming! I might lose my voice again because of this! But honestly I don't care." She turned at looked at all of us, and said in a much calmer voice, "It wasn't the fact that you guys left without me, it was the fact that I had no idea who was coming back, and who wasn't. It scared me. That's why I'm so angry right now is because I was scared. For all of you." She started hitting all of us again, she finished with me this time, and by now she was crying. "Don't you ever scare me like that again. Okay?" She looked up at me, tears spilling over her eyes.

I pulled her into a tight hug, letting her cry on my chest. I kissed her on the forehead, "I promise Olivia." I said loud enough for only her to hear. She just kept crying. Mo came over and started humming _More Than a Band_ in her ear, and hugged her. I hummed my part, and just kept going. Then Charlie came over, humming as well, and hugged her as well. Then Stella came, humming as well. She may have been last to come but she got fully embraced as well. Then finally, Olivia started humming, she was still crying, but she hummed. We stood there, long after we had finished humming, just hugging the crying Olivia.

When we finally broke, Olivia stayed in my arms, but she looked back at the others with her tear stained face. "All of you promise that no matter what happens, we're going home together." We all promised, but in the back of my head the thought appeared, as much as I tried to push it back, it pushed to the front of thoughts harder. That may not be a promise we can keep.

* * *

Ray's POV:

As great as it was to see my little sister beat on the others like she did, it was even better to see her finally let those emotions out. I knew they had been bottling up inside her, and she was determined to supress them, but she just couldn't any longer. I was proud of her for telling the others how she felt.

When everything was done and we all started walking again, I realized something. "Hey Percy," I said looking back at him. "Don't you have that car keychain our Dad gave you?" Everyone stopped and turned.

"You still have that thing?" Olivia croaked. She did end up losing part of her voice after yelling so much.

"What's it matter though? It's just a keychain right?" Wen asked looking down at Olivia, who was still in his arms.

"You're kidding me right? I have a hairclip that turns into a bow and arrow. You have a key and pocket watch that turn into a sword and shield. And you still think it's only a keychain?" Olivia said looking up at him.

"True." Wen said.

Percy pulled out his keys and took the car keychain off of them. He counted how many of us there were, and said, "Large pickup truck with a flat bed," and threw the keychain up into the air. It landed as, a large pickup truck with a flat bed.

"Okay, now that is cool." Charlie said looking at the truck.

Olivia, Wen, Mo, Charlie, Stella, and I hopped into the flat bed. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Scott sat in the cab. Percy took drivers, Annabeth took shotgun, and Grover and Scott were forced to sit in the back.

We drove for a couple of hours. Driving from Rhode Island to Arizona was going to be a long ride. In about the third straight hour of just driving, Olivia finally fell asleep, in Wen's arms of course. He hadn't let her go since the big yelling fit Olivia had.

"Hey Wen, can we talk for a minute?" I whispered. The others had fallen asleep as well, but I didn't want to wake them up.

"Yeah sure," Wen said looking at me.

"It's about Olivia." I said. He only nodded.

"I knew you would want to talk sooner or later." Wen said, still looking at me.

"Look, I may not be the perfect big brother. I know I'm a jerk to you guys and all, but it's only because I'm apprehensive. We may have only known that we were twins for about a year now, but she really has taken me in as a brother. After school, when she's not with you guys, which is rare I might add, she's with me. I really do care about her, and I don't want to see her hurt. Which is why, when I found out that you guys left Olivia without telling her, I was half glad, half more pissed off than I was before. I knew you had left for her safety, but you not telling her hurt her even more. What I'm trying to say is, don't hurt her. She's really special to me." I didn't take me eyes away from him the whole time I spoke, and he didn't take his eyes from me.

"I promise I won't. I really care about her too. Things have really changed since I met Olivia. I'm not as angry all the time, I wake up excited that I get to see her. I really like her. I may even love her, I don't know. But I do care about her, and I don't want to hurt her, like I don't want to see her hurt." Wen looked down at Olivia while he said this.

We drove in silence for an hour. When we finally saw a sign of civilization we all agreed that since everyone is so tired that we'd check into a motel for the night. Lemonade Mouth and I in one room, Percabeth, Grover and Scott in another. I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: So for my next story, I was thinking about writing a XOver of Winx Club and H2O: Just Add Water. I loved those shows, still do, and I thought since they both have to do with magic, maybe I could combine them. It wouldn't be until after this story is done of course, but I just want to know if people would read it. What do you guys think. Put it in a review or PM me. Anyway, leave a review of what you thought.**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Gi...Wait sorry my bad**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood. (That's better)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys,** **well I have finally thrown in my own character, I hope you guys like her, she is really different from the other characters. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

DM Chapter 9

Charlie's POV

Scott. Of all the people that I had to be on duty with, it had to be Scott. Great, just freakin' great. We sat in an awkward silence for about 20 – 30 minutes, I honestly didn't care. After what the scumbag did to Mo, there was going to be a silence anyway, whether it was awkward or not. "So, uh you and Mo eh?" Really, out of all the conversation starters in the world, he picked that? Could the guy be a bigger asshole?

"Uh, no, we're just friends." _For now. _I said, though the last part was in my head.

"Oh, okay." I looked over and saw a slight smile creep across his lips.

"You know but that could change any second." I said, though I regretted it afterwards. What if Scott talked to Mo, though I doubt Mo would talk back.

We went back to the awkward silence, and honestly I preferred it that way. The bands still hadn't decided what we were going to do about Scott being in the band, whether we were going to kick him out for being a lying asshole, or keep him in the band and just let the tension keep growing between him and everybody else. It all depended on what Mo thought.

I was deep in thought about Mo, and Scott and band stuff, when my train of thought was diverted with a lovely song. First it was one voice, and then two, and then three creating a perfect three part harmony. From three directions out stepped these beautiful women. The first had waist long, chocolate brown hair, and olive skin. The second was Caucasian, with shoulder long blonde hair. The last girl looked almost identical to Mo, except for her piercing green eyes. Scott and I both stood up and started walking towards the women. They kept singing this beautiful song, I had no clue what they were saying, and I didn't care, I just wanted to get closer to those three women.

"NO!" A scream came from across the courtyard we were standing in. All of the sudden there was an enormous amount of blonde hair in my face. I stop, coming out of my trance like state, wondering what the hell is going on, and who this girl was standing in between me and the three mystery women. "Sirens." She said quietly. The three beautiful women, suddenly weren't beautiful, or even women, anymore. They started growing, their skin peeling away from their legs to reveal bird's legs, complete with feathers and talons. Oh that's going to be a nightmare forever.

"SQUACK!" Came from one of the bird-women things, what did the girl call them?

"Get back." The girl said, slowly reaching to her belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask, still dumbfounded from the bird legs.

"I said, get back, and go wake your friends." She said. I didn't hesitate. I ran back to the rooms and started banging on the doors.

"Charlie? What's going on?" Olivia said, her wavy blonde hair in a wavy bed headed mess.

"What the hell are you thinking Delgado? It's 3AM!" Ray's voice came from inside the room.

"RAYMOND!" Olivia scolded, looking back into the room, "Don't get me angry, you know you'll regret it! What's going on?" Olivia said turning back to me.

"That, is what's going on." I said pointing to the middle of the courtyard where the blonde haired girl was in an all out wage war with the three bird-women.

"Christine!" Olivia ran back into the room, coming out armed with her bow and arrow. "CHRISTINE!" Olivia shouted.

"Oh Olivia, thank Gods!" Christine said, warring with the olive skinned Siren. The blonde siren then snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the hair, pulling her. "Not the hair, you bitch!" She then twisted her arms out of the olive skinned's grasp, kicked her square in the jaw, turned around and stabbed the blonde one, and then stabbed the other one. Which left the Mo look alike. "Olivia, do you mind?" Christine said pointing towards the other bird woman who was now charging towards me.

"Olivia!" I screamed, "Olivia, shoot it!" I grabbed my drumstick, twirled it, but it wasn't turning. I looked down for a second to realize it wasn't the right drumstick. "I don't have my sword! SHOOT IT!" Finally a whoosh went through the air, and the bird-women dropped dead. I looked up to see the arrow still in Olivia's bow. I turned my head to see Christine coming up from a somewhat crouched position, like someone who just threw something. I looked down to see the dagger in the Siren's back.

"Olivia! What the hell, why didn't you shoot?" Christine said while walking towards the Siren. She plucked the dagger out of the back, and whipped it clean on the Siren's dress.

"I-I don't know. She kind of looked like Mo." Olivia said while turning her bow and arrow back into her hair clip.

"Olivia, you have to forget about that. This guy almost died." Christine said pointing at me.

"Oh my Gods! Charlie, are you okay? I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me I should have shot it." Olivia hugged me.

"Olivia, I'm fine. But we have a problem," I said quickly while hugging her back.

"What do you mean?" Mo's voice came from the doors to the rooms.

"My drumstick. I grabbed the wrong one. It might be in my bag, but if it isn't, then I'm unarmed." Olivia grabbed my drumstick.

"Ray, I could use some light over here!" Ray ran over and took Olivia's hand lightly, she then raised the hands like a flashlight.

"What are you looking for?" Wen said walking over and putting a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Markings. All enchanted weapons have them, and I'm not seeing anything." She released Ray's hand and gave me back the drumstick. "You're going to have to go searching in the morning. Now can we all go back to sleep. Who's going to take next watch?" Olivia said looking around.

"I will." We all looked over and saw Christine walking over to sit on one of the chairs placed outside the doors.

"Wait, who are you and how did you know that we had friends with us?" I asked looking over at Christine.

"The names Christine May, but just call me Christine. I'm friends with Olivia. I heard about the minotaur, so I decided to follow you guys. I noticed how many newbies Scotty boy over there had with him. And no one sits watch, unless someone is with them, it's a no brainer. Now is anybody going to wake up the people in the other room?" She said pointing to the chair next to her. This girl was good.

Stella went over and knocked on the door that housed Percy, Annabeth and Grover. "You guys might want to come see this. We have a visitor."

"Who would be visiting at 3AM?" Annabeth said as she came out of the room, she looked over to see Christine sitting in the chair, now leaning against the wall. "CHRIS!" Annabeth shouted and gave the girl a big hug after she stood up.

"Ha, ha, hey Anna." Christine said hugging her back.

"What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked back away from 'Chris'.

"Making sure the newbies to don't get hurt, killed, or all of the above." Christine said pushing her hair from the right side of her head to the left side.

"Hey Christine." Percy said coming up behind Annabeth.

"Hey the Christine!" Grover said a little too enthusiastically. What was with this guy?

"Hey Perce, Grover. I didn't know you three were on this quest, I thought it was only five? And I saw Scott, and the four newbies, so I assumed they were the five. But then I saw you three and the Apollo twins over there. Now add me we have 11 demigods chasing after this minotaur? This cannot be good. Only three are supposed to go." Christine said putting her hands on her hips. I looked her over, she was in a pair of black ripped skinny jeans, red combat boots, a white tank top, topped off with a slim black leather bomber jacket. She seemed to have some weird tattoo peeking out from underneath the strap of her tank top. "Hey little drummer boy! What are you looking at?" I looked to see the mysterious blonde girl glaring at me.

"Your tattoo." I said plainly.

"Oh that's from some book series she likes. The Immortal Instruments or something like that." Olivia said.

"The MORTAL Instruments is not just some book series!" Christine snapped at Olivia, somewhat playing like, but mostly serious. "Anyway, what are we going to do? What did the prophecy say drummer boy?" She said looking back at me.

"Um, five will travel to the place you call home, one will be lost to someone who belongs in Rome, one will be lost fighting for their friends, only three will remain and return in the end." I said looking back up at her.

"Thanks drummer boy, look I sa-"

"It's Charlie." Mo says, interrupting her.

"Excuse me?" Christine asks looking at her with like a death glare.

Mo doesn't move, "His name isn't drummer boy, it's Charlie."

"Well sorry. As I was saying, we should worry about this in the morning. I'll take over watch for the rest of the night. We should be up by 7 and get out of here fast anyway, that is, unless you want monsters to find us." Christine says looking at the rest of us. We all shake our heads no, "Good, then go get some sleep."

I start walking towards the room I share with the rest of the band when I'm stopped by Annabeth. "I'm sorry about Christine. She's a little bit of a tough cookie. She may be a Daughter of Athena, but sometimes we think that she belongs in Ares."

"Don't make me gag Anna!" Christine says from her chair, "By the way, you should stop dying your hair brown, it doesn't suit you."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, and places her hand on my shoulder, "Just don't let her get to you, it's what she wants, she likes torturing people." She pats my shoulder and runs off to her room.

I walk back to our room, "You coming Mo?" I say looking at her, she looks up from the floor, and smiles at me.

"Yeah, let's go." She goes into the room and lies down on one of the beds. We only have two, Wen and Olivia on one, Stella and Mo on the second, Ray on the chair, me on the floor.

I start to lie down on the floor when Stella stops me, "Here, take my spot, I'm going to help Christine with watch."

"Um, okay." I say. I walk over to where the now sleeping Mo is lying. I lie down quietly and put my hand underneath my head and close my eyes. I then feel a light head on my chest, and I look down to see Mo sleeping on my chest. I take my hand out from underneath my head and wrap my arm around her protectively. I closed my eyes, sleep taking over me instantly.

* * *

Stella's POV

I sat in the chair next to the Christine girl. She seemed a little on the crazy side, but also on the kick ass side, which I have to say I admired. I reached into my bag and pulled out a book, yes the one and only Stella Yamada was reading a book. I needed something to do when we weren't fighting monsters. I opened the book and heard a scoff come from Christine's direction.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, looking over at the blonde haired girl.

"Nothing, it's just The Maze Runner? That is one of the most overhyped books I have ever read." She reached into her bag and pulled out a thick book with a greenish cover, "Try this, it's The Mortal Instruments, much better then Maze Runner." She handed me the book.

"I would stop reading this, 'cause I know what you're saying, I'm not enjoying it at all, but it's an assigned book for a report." I say pointing at the book.

"Ah." I start to hand her back the book but she stops me, "Give it back to me when you're done. I've got another copy at my house. Besides, I've read it like a million times."

"Oh, okay thanks." I put the book in my bag and continue reading, with difficulty. After 20 minutes I just gave up. I put the book back in my bag, I looked over at Christine, and saw her reading a book that looked like a sequel to the book she gave me. "Whose you Godly parent, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked looking over at her.

"Athena," She said simply turning her page, not looking up from the book.

"Oh, me too." I said, maybe a little too enthusiastically.

"Cool." She said again not looking up from the book.

"How long have you known you were, you know, a demigod?" I asked looking over at her, though she still refused to look up from the page. I thought all demigod's had dyslexia

"Since I was 6, and I'm 21 now." She said, turning the page once more.

"Oh." I looked back down, than look over at her again. "How are you reading that so easily? I thought all demigod's had dyslexia."

"Most do, but not all of them. I'm one of the lucky ones." She said still not looking up.

"I'm sorry for all the questions, I'm just trying to figure all of this out. I've only known about this world for a few days, and now I'm chasing The Minota-"

"SHHHH!" She finally looked up from the book, "Don't say that here, are you insane? Do you want to get us all killed?" She looked around the courtyard, as though she was looking for something. When she realized it wasn't there, she let out a sigh of relief. She then made a sign over her heart, like a claw, and pushed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What the hell are you thinking saying stuff like that here? Do you not understand what you almost did?" She was looking at me like I was insane.

"No, I have no clue. Like I said, I've only known about this stuff for like three days. I was only at camp for two, there wasn't really a pamphlet on what to do, and what not to do." I said.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "There's power in names. Don't say the names of anything strong powered. Bad things happen."

"But at camp, Thalia sai-"

"Thalia is a daughter of the Big Guy, she can deal with it. Also you were in camp, no monsters can get in there without someone in camp summoning them, like for training, there are a few minor monsters in the woods." She said looking back down at the page.

"I wouldn't call three hounds from hell minor monsters." I whispered looking back down at my book.

Christine shot her head up and looked at me, "What did you say?" She asked me.

"I said I don't think three hounds from hell are minor monsters." I repeated looking at her.

"You saw hell beasts?" She asked looking at me.

"More like was attacked by them. They gave Olivia a giant gash on her back, which gave Ray a giant gash on his back, since they're twins."

"I know about the whole twin thing," She said abruptly, "But you guys were attacked by three hell dogs?" She asked looking at me.

"Yeah, but they were probably there for training right?" I asked.

"Wrong. You were right when you said hell dogs aren't minor monsters. If you guys were attacked by them, that means someone inside camp summoned them and told them to attack you." She said.

"And that means?" I asked worriedly, but I think I knew the answer.

"It means, someone is trying to kill you guys." She said.

* * *

**A/N: I think this might be the fastest update I have ever done, aside from when I first started. So what did you guys think of Christine? I think she's kick ass. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N So this Chapter is entirely in Olivia's POV, something new. This doesn't have as much action as Chapter 9 did, but it's more on the funnier, friendshippy side. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Olivia's POV

I woke to a pounding on the door of the hotel room, I looked over at the clock, 6:30AM. Clearly Stella didn't know what would happen if you rudely awoke Olivia White. Well she was about to find out. "ALRIGHT! I'm coming!" I yelled at the door.

I had gotten up and started walking to the door when, "Whoa!" I looked back and saw Wen losing balance and falling off the bed, "Ow. That hurt."

"Oh my Gods!" Wen are you alright?" I ran over and grabbed his elbow to help him up off the floor.

"Yeah. Might have broken my face though." Wen said as he got up and looked up at me.

"Not your face, but definitely your nose." His nose was crooked and swelling fast, there was a small amount of blood coming from the injury.

He poked his nose, "Ow."

"Well don't touch it! Give me a minute, I have to deal with Stella."

"Why, what's going on?"

"Stella has awoken the wrath of a tired Olivia White." I turned on my heel and walked over to the door. "What?" I asked after I whipped open the door.

"Get everybody up. We need to talk."

"That's what was worth three minutes of banging on my door? What the heck is going on?" I asked.

"Christine and I figured something out last night, we need to talk to everyone."

I ran a hand through my messy hair, "Well what about Percy and the others?"

"Christine is getting them. Hurry."

"OW!" Came from in the room. I whipped my head around to see Ray trying to 'help' Wen with his broken nose.

"RAY! What are you doing?"

"What's going on?" Stella asked, walking into the room.

"I'm trying to help Wen with his broken nose. Now hold still." Ray put his fingers up to Wen's nose and started pushing.

"OW! Dude it hurts!" Wen screamed.

"Broken nose? When did that happen?" Stella asked looking at me.

"When you woke Olivia up with your door pounding! OW!" A slightly nasally sounding Wen said.

"Okay, Ray stop. Let's not break him anymore. Might I remind you what Charlie is." I said wrenching Ray's hands away from Wen's nose.

"What?" Ray asked.

"Son of Hermes. They can heal people willingly." I said.

"Oh yeah." Ray said sitting back down on his chair.

I turned to see Charlie and Mo snuggled up together. "Okay first, how the hell did they sleep through all of this, and second AWE!"

I ran to my bag, pulled out my camera, and snapped a picture. Unfortunately the flash was on, and they woke up as soon as it went off.

They woke with a start, looked at where they were lying and just shuffled away from each other awkwardly.

"Really. Wen is standing here screaming and you two wake up from a camera flash? Okay whatever. Charlie we need a favour."

"Wait, wait, wait. Wen was screaming? Why?" Mo said standing up and walking over to her bag.

"Kinda fell off the bed on my face and broke my nose. Ray has been trying to help me." Wen said pointing to his crooked nose.

Mo looked up from her bag and saw Wen's nose. "I'll get a washcloth." Mo went into the bathroom and started running water. She came back ten seconds later with a damp washcloth in her hand, "Now this will sting a little bit." Mo started dabbing the cloth on Wen's nose, with some grunts of detest from Wen.

"Anyway, what do you want with me Liv?" Charlie asked.

"Remember when I said that children of Hermes can heal people willingly?" Charlie nodded, "Well Wen can't really have a broken nose, we need you to heal it. Either that, or Ray tries to become a nurse again."

"I can try, I've never really healed a person before." Charlie said.

"OY!" I looked over at the door to see a couple angry faces. "If Christine's door pounding hadn't woken us up, then Wen's screams would have. What the hell is going on?" Annabeth said coming in the room, her brown hair all a mess.

"I broke my nose. OW!" Wen said.

"Well if you stayed still it wouldn't hurt." Mo said still dabbing the cloth on Wen's bloody nose.

"How did he do that?" Percy asked.

"Ask Stella. JEEZ MO!" Wen screamed.

"Hold still then!" Mo said back, slapping his shoulder.

"You know I already have a broken nose, I don't need a bruised shoulder." Wen said, rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, with any luck it won't be broken for long. I have a plan." Wen stopped grunting, Mo stopped dabbing, Ray lifted his head from his hands, and everyone just turned their heads toward me. "What?" I asked.

"Olivia, honey, are you sure that's a good idea?" Annabeth said looking at me.

"Yeah Liv, remember what happened last time you had a plan?" Grover asked.

"Okay, so maybe I burned down a couple trees." I said looking down at me feet.

"A couple trees! Olivia, there is a chunk of the woods missing." Christine said, tossing her hair.

"I swear I only wanted a small sun beam, and I was aiming it at the camp fire. I tripped." I said looking up.

"Liv, why do you have to be so klutzy, I mean you got in detention for knocking down brooms in the janitor's closet, while sitting down." Wen said.

"Yes, but that was a good thing, because if I hadn't knocked over those stupid bins, I never would have gotten into detention, and never would have met you guys, and I would still be getting moonsick all the time."

"It's true, she used to get moonsick as soon as the sun went down." Ray said pointing at me.

"Hey, those were only on bad days. Most of which you caused!" I said pointing back. "Besides, this time is different than last time, because I won't be the one using the powers. Charlie will." I say pointing and turning towards Charlie.

"You will?" Mo asked, looking over at him.

"I will?" Charlie asked looking over at me.

"You will." I said looking over at him, "He will." I said looking at Mo. "Charlie is a Son of Hermes, so he can heal Wen's nose."

"Wait you're going to leave his nose, in the hands of drumme-" Mo gave Christine a quick glare, "Charlie?" She asked finishing hesitantly, "He's a newbie. He could make it worse."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Christine." Charlie said.

"He can do it. I know him." I say smiling. "Percy, think you can help him?"

"I can try. Grover, can you get me a glass of water?" Percy said.

"Why does he need to water?" Wen asked.

"I can heal people with water, Son of Poseidon." Percy said pointing to himself.

"I have a damp cloth if you want it." Mo said holding up the now bloody and damp cloth.

"Actually that would work. I'm just going to have to get it a little more wet." Right as he said that Grover came in with the glass of water. Percy dipped the cloth in it slightly. "Okay, I'm going to heal it halfway, then let Charlie do the rest. So it's just basically going to stop the bleeding and bruising. Charlie's got the bone." Percy put the damp cloth on Wen's nose.

"Okay, this feels awkward." Wen said. I walked over and put my hand in his, cause I knew what was going to happen. The water started seeping onto Wen's nose, "Oh, that stings." Wen said.

"Okay, I'm done. Now Charlie, just focus on the nose, think about how the bone is snapped, and then snap it back into place." Percy said slapped Charlie on the shoulder.

"Okay dude, I'm trusting you with my face." Wen said jokingly. Charlie looked at the nose, and made his concentration face, which I have to say is pretty hilarious. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. **_SNAP _**"OW!" Wen bent over and covered his nose with his free hand. He started rubbing his nose. He came up, "Well? How do I look?" He asked looking at me.

"Great." I said. "See, I knew Charlie could do it." I said looking over at him.

"I did it." Charlie whispered to himself.

"Good job Charlie!" Mo said hugging him. A flush spread across Charlie's face, and an angry look came from Scott's.

"Well, the newbie did it. Now can we get onto what Stella and I need to tell you." Christine said.

"That's right. So Christine and I were talking last night and we got onto the subject of how monsters can't get into camp without someone summoning them, and that the only ones that are in camp are really minor ones for training." Stella said.

"Then Stella said that she didn't think three hell beasts were minor monsters." Christine said.

"Oh Gods." I said quietly.

"What?" Wen asked looking down at me.

"Why didn't I see it?" I asked myself, completely ignoring Wen's question.

"Olivia? What's wrong?" Mo asked.

"Someone summoned them into the camp." I said.

"Bingo!" Christine said.

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked.

"Someone summoned the hell dogs into camp, to try and kill us." I said looking over at him.

"But who would do that?" Mo asked.

"Well someone did it to Percy his first year at camp." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, if it weren't for Chiron, Percy would have been dog food. Literally." Grover said.

"Who did it then?" Wen asked.

"Luke. Son of Hermes. He didn't want Percy to find something he stole." Annabeth said. Charlie sat down.

"Well what did he steal?" Mo asked.

"Zeus's lightning bolt." I said, "He wanted a war of the Gods. He felt that the Gods had been in power too long, that it was the demigods turn to rule. So he stole the bolt, knowing Percy would be the first one suspected. When Percy came to camp, he summoned the hell dog to try and kill him, and when that didn't work he planted it in Percy's shoes when he went on a quest. Thought it was the perfect way to get the bolt to Hades." I said.

"Son of Hermes?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, Luke had always hated the Gods. He talked about over throwing them since he was 11." Annabeth said, "This has nothing to do with being a Son of Hermes."

"Oh."

"Anyway, guys think about this," Stella said, "If someone summoned the monsters inside of camp to attack us…"

"Then that means someone wants us out of the way." I said looking up at her.

"One problem." Charlie said. I looked at him questioningly, "My sword, I can't find it remember?"

"OH! You mean this?" Christine reached into her bag and pulled out a bronze coloured drumstick. I walked over and took it from Christine.

"Yep, they're the markings. Be careful with this thing Charlie. Just imagine if someone mortal got a hold of this." I said handing him the drumstick.

"Thanks Christine." Charlie said.

Christine nodded, "Now, we need to leave. I said we needed to be out of here early, so everyone get ready we're leaving in half an hour."

Mo, Stella and I grabbed our bags and ran into the bathroom. We each changed. Stella was in a grey t-shirt with a red cardigan on top, grey skinny jeans, and metallic black sneakers. Mo was in her green dress with black floral print, a black vest on top, black leggings with lace trim that stopped below the knee and regular wedge's with ribbon tie. I wore my blue topped, purple skirt sun dress with brown belt, peach crop jacket, and brown ankle boots.

I brushed my hair, threw on some gold eye shadow, brown eye liner and black mascara. "Well, look at our Lil' Liv getting all dressed up." Mo said looking at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Liv, look at you. You're wearing the dress you wore when we first played Somebody, which you know is Wen's favourite outfit, you're putting on makeup, and you're making sure your hair looks good." Stella said pointing at each thing as she said it.

"So what?" I asked looking down at my feet.

"You're getting dressed up for Wen." Mo said, with Stella making little _Ooh La La_'s in the behind her.

"You-you're being ridiculous. I happen to like this dress, I've been wearing makeup actually a lot more often, and I always style my hair." I said.

"Whatever you say Livy." Mo said looking back at the mirror.

"What about you eh? Is someone getting dressed up for Charlie?" I said pointing to Mo.

A deep flush came across her face. "Now that's ridiculous. Charlie and I are just friends."

"Whatever you say Mo." I said and left the room.

"Well if it isn't Somebody." Wen said coming over to me. He was wearing a drak grey t-shirt with his orange button down and light grey hoodie over top, his maroon coloured jeans and his tan boots.

"Very funny." I said as he hugged me. I walked outside so we could wait for the girls, and I saw Charlie sitting on the chair outside the door. He was wearing a purple graphic tee shirt with a black vest over top, jeans, and some red sneakers. "Hey!" Charlie looked up. I opened up my arms and started waving my hands indicating I wanted a hug. He came over and hugged me. "Thanks for fixing Wen's nose."

"You're welcome." He said. He pulled back and I ruffled his hair, "Hey, don't touch the hair." He said flipping his head in a dramatic Justin Bieber hair flip.

"Are we ready to go?" Stella and Mo came out of the room with their bags over their shoulders.

"Wait, look." I said. I pointed at each of our outfits. "These are the exact things we wore when we shot the Somebody music video." I said.

We all looked down, and at each other. A big smile grew on each of you faces. I started singing the beginning of the chorus.

"And I say Oh!" I sang.

"We're gonna let it show!" Wen and Charlie chimed in.

"We're gonna just let go of everything" Mo and Stella started singing.

"Holding back our dreams

And try

To make it come alive

C'mon let it shine so they can see

We were meant to be

Somebody (Somebody)

Somebody, yeah (Somebody)

Somehow

Someday

Someway

Somebody" We all sang. After the chorus finished we all started laughing and got into a big group hug.

"We all go home together right?" I asked. A chorus of yes's and absolutely's came from them. "Lemonade Mouth on 3." I said putting in my hand, everyone put their hand on top of mine, then I put my second hand on top and the others did the same, laughing as we did it. "1…2…3...LEMONADE MOUTH!" We all screamed, our hands and arms flying everywhere.

"Hey!" We all looked up to see a Christine with her hands on her hips. "If the famous rock band is all done," she said in a high pitched mocking voice, "Us regular people would like to go." She said in her normal voice. She turned on her heel, her blonde hair flying.

"Rude much." Mo said.

"She's like that sometimes." I said.

"Yeah well if she doesn't cut it out, she won't be around to be like that." Stella said a little peeved off, "That was really snotty."

"Stella, she is your sister." I said looking at her.

"Yeah, well that doesn't mean I have to like her." She said.

"Calm down Stella Bella." Charlie said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Dude, you know she'll kill you right?" Wen said, taking my hand.

I smiled to myself, watching us back to our normal banter. We all hopped into the bed of truck with Ray. Stella counting all the ways she could kill Charlie for calling her Stella Bella, Mo telling Stella to stop over reacting, that it was only just a funny nickname, Wen telling Mo to stop lecturing Stella, Charlie sneaking quick glances at Mo, Ray listening to his music, and me just sitting there quietly smiling.

If only this lasted forever.

* * *

**A/N So there is Chapter 10 for you guys. If you want to see the outfits the band was wearing, just watch the Somebody music video at the LemonadeMouthVevo on YouTube. It's like one of the only videos they have. Anyway, tell me what you guys want, and I will give it to you. Should I go into Percy's POV, or Christine's, or maybe develop Grover a little more. Tell me, and I shall do it. Review and tell me your thoughts.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, first of all, I want to state for this chapter that I do not own Postcard by Bridgit Mendler. I loved the song, and I thought it worked for the band's whole "we don't write about love" thing. It's never really been a thing, but they've never written about love, so. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Mo's POV

We sat in the flat bed of the truck, Ray, Charlie, and I sat on the right side of the bed, Wen, Olivia, and Stella on the left. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat in the back seat of the truck, Scott riding shotgun, and Christine driving. We were on some empty road. Christine said it would be better to take a more scenic route because it would be harder for monsters to find us. Suddenly the car swerved to the left, Ray, Charlie and I went flying into the others.

"HAHA! You guys should have seen your faces!" Came from the pit of the truck.

"Ow." I mumbled, struggling to get up.

"Not funny Christine!" Charlie called. He grabbed my elbow gently to help me up, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little pissed off." I said glaring into the truck.

"Thank Gods I was writing in pencil," Olivia said. I looked up to see her going through her bag looking for an eraser.

"Hey, you writing songs without me?" Wen questions picking up the notebook.

"Oh, it's not that good." Olivia said trying to get the book back from Wen, unsuccessfully.

"You're right, it's not good, it's great," Wen was looking over the lyrics.

"Let's hear it." I said.

"Uh, okay."

Olivia started clapping a little tune, which Charlie started emulating.

"I wanna play with your race cars

I'm not a Barbie doll, throw me your baseball

I wanna get on your team and get my hands a little dirty

I heard from a little birdy that

You don't think I can take it

Or that I'm made for it

Or that I got it in my bones

So what makes you think that

It's boys only

No girls allowed

But there's no way

You can keep us out

You can't bring us down

If I feel it burning in my core then

I'll take that

Bright little spark

And I'll hold it

Tighter in my heart

Then all your little darts

If you say I'll never reach the moon

I'll send you a postcard soon...

What if he's into fashion

Or if he likes ballet, doesn't get the time of day

Cause he's build for the field but feels like his love is somewhere else

And no matter what he felt,

They told him he couldn't take it

Cause he's not made for it

He doesn't have it in his bones

So what makes you think that

It's girls only

No boys allowed

But there's no way

You can keep us out

You can't bring us down

If I feel it burning in my core then

I'll take that

Bright little spark

And I'll hold it

Tighter in my heart

Then all your little darts

If you say I'll never reach the moon

I'll send you a postcard soon...

It says: "Remember what you said back then and if I listened to you

I will never be where I stand"

And I've proven to these shoes that I'm takin' on the world and back again!

What makes you think its

Boys only

No girls allowed

But there's no way

You can keep us out

You can't bring us down

If I feel it burning in my core then

I'll take that

Bright little spark

And I'll hold it

Tighter in my heart

Then all your little darts

If you say I'll never reach the moon

I'll send you a postcard (soon)...

Soon

Send you a postcard soon..." By the end of the song we were all singing the chorus, Stella and I had figured out some awesome harmonies.

"Wen's right Olivia, that is great." I said patting her knee.

"Really? Cause I wasn't sure about it. There's still some work to do on it, I only have a melody and beat. There's still guitar, and bass, and piano." Olivia said frantically pointing to us.

"It's fine Liv. I have a bass line in my head that might work." I said.

"And I've got a guitar part that might work." Stella added.

"And I can work out some piano part." Wen said taking Olivia's hand, "Calm down. This is going to be awesome."

"HEY ROCKSTARS!" Christine yelled from the front seat. A groan came from the whole group. We all looked at Stella, considering Christine was her sister.

"What Christine?" Stella asked, not to nicely I might add.

"We've got a problem up ahead." Christine said worriedly.

"Has anybody noticed that we're not moving?" Ray said.

We all looked around, and he was right. The truck wasn't moving. We had gotten all occupied by the song that we hadn't noticed that we were stopped.

Olivia poked her head towards to road, she pulled her head in almost as soon as she put it out though.

"Olivia, what is it?" Wen asked.

"Janus." She said simply.

"Who?" I asked.

"Janus, Roman God of Choices." She said. "Roman."

We all looked around. This wasn't good. "One will be lost to someone who belongs in Rome." Charlie said.

"But the prophecy has already been wrong. It said that five would travel to the place they call home. There are eleven of us." I said.

"Yes but only seven live in Arizona. The others all live in New York." Ray said.

"Wait, what God was he?" Stella asked Olivia.

"God of Choices, Gateways, Beginnings and Endings. Basically, he knows the past and the future. He knows when someone is going to be born, and when they are going to die, and he can affect it. He's also not one of the nicer Gods, when it came to the Roman Titan War, he sided with the Titans, like most of the minor Gods." Olivia explained.

"He can affect people's deaths?" Wen asked.

"Yeah, which means, one of us could die." Olivia said. Tears were starting to brew in her eyes.

"Well it's not going to happen." I said. I looked at Olivia, "Liv, we're in this together. We all come back remember. We made a promise this morning, and I don't take my promises lightly. We're all coming out of this. Together." We all took hands, I even took Ray's hand.

"Together." We all said.

"If you guys are done bonding back there, he's getting closer." Christine shouted.

We all pulled out our weapons, and prepared for battle. We all hopped out of the back of the truck, the others hopped out of the front of the truck , their weapons ready.

"I come not to quarrel all of you." Janus said in a booming voice. He stood taller than the trees surrounding us.

"You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Stella said.

"I come to speak to the one called Mohini." Janus spoke again.

My eyes widened, I started to open my mouth, but Charlie grabbed my wrist, "Mo don't do this, he'll hurt you." I looked over at him, his face was close to mine.

I did something I never thought I would do, I kissed him. When I pulled back his face was full of surprise, "If it protects you, and the others, then I'll risk it." I said.

"Mo, no don't." But I had already started to walk forward.

"I'm Mohini." I said.

"Mo! What are you doing?" Stella yelled.

"Mohini Banjaree, you have a choice to make." Janus said.

"What must I choose?" I asked.

"Mo stop!" Olivia called.

"You must choose between the two. The two that have a place in your heart." Janus gave a glare.

"AAAAAAAH!" I looked behind me, Charlie and Scott were both down on the ground, clutching their heads, writhing in pain.

"Stop! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" I screamed. I tried to run to them, but I was blocked by a wall, and invisible wall.

"You can only choose one of them." Janus said.

"That's crazy, I won't choose." I said turning to him.

"Then they will both die." Janus glared again and their screams got louder.

I started to run forward, thrashing my whip, but I was stopped when he opened his mouth, "You kill me and they both die as well. Make your choice Mohini Banjaree. Make your choice."

"MO!" Charlie screamed, I looked over at him, tears falling from my eyes, "Don't listen to him, I'm fine. Kill him! KILL HIM!" Charlie continued writhing.

I didn't know what to do, everything happened in slow motion from that point. The band ran to Charlie, Ray and the others ran to Scott, the band screaming for me to pick Charlie, Ray and Christine screaming for me to pick Scott, Annabeth, Percy and Grover all remained silent, looking at me with looks as though they understood how I was feeling. I couldn't hear anything but their screams. How could I choose? I loved them both, Scott had been my first love, and he was always going to be that, my first love, I couldn't let him die. Then there was Charlie, the guy that I thought was only a friend, but had been there for me through everything. He had been there when Scott and I broke up, both times, he was amazing in every way, and I couldn't just let him die. I looked between the two of them, and then a new thought occurred to me. Charlie had never hurt me, the one thing Charlie never did was hurt me. Scott hurt me constantly. He had cheated on me with Jules, and lied to me about who he was, and I don't even think he loved me. Charlie always loved me, whether it was friendship wise, or relationship wise, Charlie always loved me. And I loved him too. First it was as a good friend, even a best friend, you don't just become best friends with someone without loving them, and I loved Charlie. I felt something for Scott, but it wasn't love, it was more of tolerance.

"CHARLIE! I choose Charlie!" I screamed.

"Very well." The wall disappeared, and I ran to Charlie. His screaming had stopped, but he was in tears of pain.

"I'm here. Charlie I'm here." I grabbed his hand and clutched it.

"Scott Pickett, come with me." Scott's screams suddenly stopped.

I looked over to see Scott walking away from the group. Ray stood up calling his name, when he didn't answer he tried to run and stop him, but the wall had returned.

"What are you doing?" I screamed.

Janus turned and looked at me, "You made your choice, Scott must come with me. He is lost to you."

The verse form the prophecy ran through my head again. _One will be lost to someone who belongs in Rome_. What if it didn't mean dying? What if it literally meant lost?

"SCOTT!" Ray called, banging his hands on the invisible wall. "SCOTT STOP!" He screamed.

Scott shook his head, as if his sense had come back to him, though he continued walking forward, he looked back to Ray. "Ray! What's going on? I can't stop myself. Why can't I stop?" He was now forcing himself to stop.

"Scott!" I called. "One will be lost to someone who belongs in Rome. What if it doesn't mean dying? What if it literally means lost? I promise, we will find you!" I screamed to him.

"MO! What is happening? What did you do?" He yelled.

"I made a choice." I said, "And I chose Charlie."

"Oh." He looked hurt. He put his head down, and then looked forward and continued walking forward. "Find me Ray. Promise me you'll find me."

"I'll find you!" Ray called.

"SCOTT!" Christine's voice came. Her arms pounding on the wall.

Scott looked back, and almost stopped for a minute, but continued walking. "CHRISTINE!" He called back.

"SCOTT STOP! DON'T LEAVE!" She cried.

"I can't stop Christine. I'm sorry." He said, tears were forming in his eyes. I looked between him and Christine, and a realization came across me, Christine looked an awful lot like Jules.

"Scott! I will find you!" Christine screamed, tears and mascara streaming down her face.

"I know you will." Scott said. He looked forward and continued walking. By now Janus had shrunk down to a normal human size.

"How sentimental. But that doesn't change anything. Say goodbye." Janus said.

Scott looked back, tears now streaming down his face. He looked at each of us, but his eyes stopped on the now balling Christine. "Goodbye." He said. Janus put a hand on his shoulder, and they both disappeared.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Christine yelled. The wall had disappeared and she ran forward to where Janus and Scott had stood.

"No." I whispered. My head fell, and I looked down and the now unconscious Charlie.

"You!" I heard Christine scream. I turned around to see Christine running at me. Her hand instantly went around my neck and she pushed me into the hood of the truck, "How could you? How could you do that to him? Do you understand what you've done? He's gone! Gone forever, I'm never going to see him again!"

"Christine." Ray put a hand on her shoulder, "Hurting Mo isn't going to make Scott come back."

She released her grip, and started to turn away when she turned back around quickly and slapped me. My hand went to my cheek as my head whipped to the side. "Jules," I whispered.

Christine turned around to look at me, "What did you just say?" She asked.

"Jules," I said flatly. "You're Jules."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Christine said looking to the ground.

"Yes you do, you went to Mesa with us didn't you. You're Jules." I said looking at her, hand still at my cheek.

"But you said you were 21." Stella said.

"I am." Christine said, "And so is Scott. He failed a few years, but that didn't mean anything. I had always liked him, and he had always liked me. We dated before you ever even came to Mesa. When he found out you were a demigod, he decided to get close to you, to figure out if your little friends were demigods too. He never loved you. Whenever he kissed you, he thought of me, he told me so. He liked you, yes, but only as a friend. But he needed to get closer to you, Chiron's orders. So I stayed at the school to keep an eye on him. I changed my name, and wore a wig, but I was still Christine, his Christine. When Ray showed you us flirting, it was because he was mad, and Scott had already figured it out. Ray said Olivia could figure it out. Olivia had no clue about you guys being demigods at that point. He basically messed everything up, but it didn't matter, he was back with me and only me. But he still had to act interested. He genuinely cared about you Mo, just not in the way you thought. And now you've lost him, and I will never see him again." Christine was in tears by now.

"Christine, I had to make a choice. And I chose Charlie. I'm sure if you were in my position, you would have chosen Scott, and then I'd be the one yelling at you. The thing is, we can get him back." I said tyring to calm her down, tears brimming.

"You're so naïve. We can never get him back. Janus took him. The God of Gateways. He's probably in the Roman Temple on Mount Olympus, or in some torture room where he will die from agony. Point is, he will never come back."

"That's where you're wrong. I can feel you're love for him, and I can feel his love for you, and I can see it going on for a long time, from both sides. This means we will get him back." I said.

"Really?" Christine said looking me dead in the eyes, and I could see the insecure jealous girl behind the tough facade, she was scared, it went as soon as it came, but there was fear behind the tough eyes.

"Yes." I said.

The truth is, I had no clue. But I had a feeling that wherever Scott was, that we would get him back. No matter what it took.

* * *

**A/N: So the prophecy is coming true. One has been lost. I told you to read the prophecy carefully back in Chapter 5 didn't I. Did you really think I would kill these guys. And if I did, I would probably bring them back somehow, but I don't want to reveal anything. Anyway, leave a review, to tell me what your thought's were on the chapter. Bye.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So this chapter has a request, a part of this chapter is in, drum roll please, PERCY'S POV! This was a request from HopelessyRomanti. I just want to thank all of you guys for the continued support, if it wasn't for you guys always asking for more, I would have stopped writing this forever ago. So thank you so much.**

* * *

Percy's POV

"What just happened?" Annabeth asked looking at me from her spot on the ground.

"We lost him." I said simply. I stood up and put my hand out for Annabeth to take. I helped her up and pulled her into a big hug. I kissed the top of her head. "We'll get him back though."

"It's not that I'm worried about." Annabeth said hugging me back.

"What are you worried about?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm worried abou-"

"How could you Olivia! Scott is my best friend, you know what he meant to me, and you wanted to see him go instead of that moron Charlie!" Ray screamed.

"Hey! Charlie is one of my best friends! Look, we both knew the risk we were taking when we agreed to do this together. We knew that someone was going to be lost. You can't get mad at me for this Ray." Olivia attempted to say soothingly.

"That's not the point Olivia, the point is, you would rather worry about your friends then mine." Ray said.

"Scott was my friend too! The thing is Charlie is my best friend, and nothing is going to change that! He's been a better person to me then you ever have, and you're supposed to be my brother!" Olivia yelled, but the look of regret came over her face instantly.

"Take it back." Ray looked at her, but Olivia was too flustered to say anything. "TAKE IT BACK OLIVIA!"

"NO! You've known you were my brother for years, before I even met the band, and they've been more of a family to me then you have ever been! You only started treating me differently when you found out we were twins. You realize, you're half the reasons for the scars we share! These cuts on our arms, half of them are because of you. You know I only stopped when I met the others. They took me out of my shell, and whenever I thought it would break, there you were to push me back in! When you found out you were my twin things were great, and even when you made fun of me, it didn't matter cause I knew that was fake, but what you did to me before, will never go away. Ever. So yeah I chose Charlie, cause he means more to me then you do."

Ray raised his hands as if he was going to slap her, and when his hand went down, Wen was there to catch it, "Back off." He said simply. He pushed Ray back, and just glared at him. Tears were in Olivia's eyes. When Ray started to walk off Wen pulled her into a big hug and just let her cry, not trying to stop her. "Cry, just cry, you need it. Just cry."

Ray walked over to where Mo sat clutching the unconscious Charlie's hand. He pulled out his sword. In an instant I clicked my pen and ran over and stepped in between them. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I said.

"Yeah, and why not." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"Cause you know I could beat you." I said. I swung my sword.

"Ray, just stop. Hurting them isn't going to solve anything remember." Christine said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine, but I'm leaving." Ray said putting away his sword.

"No you're not. If Olivia gets injured, so do you, and without the help of a Hermes child, you can die, and vice versa." Christine said.

"Fine, but only because I do not want to die." Ray walked towards the truck and got in the pit, not in his usual spot in the flat bed.

"That." Annabeth said, walking towards me arms crossed over her chest, "I'm worried about that."

* * *

Charlie's POV

The pain was excruciating, yes I use big words. My head was pounding, it felt like someone was taking a hammer and chisel, and was trying to dig a hole in my skull. The pain didn't stop even when I blacked out. I could hear voices though, and see shadows. I heard Olivia's fight with Ray. I never knew all of that. The poor girl seemed so happy and carefree but a little secluded. The whole time she was putting up an act, but not really. That poor secluded hurt girl became the happy, song writing, carefree Olivia we know and love, and it was all because of us. Not Ray, but us.

I felt rain on my face, well at least some feeling was coming back. All I felt was two drops and then nothing else, then two more drops. I heard muffled sobs, and a familiar voice, Mo's. "Charlie. Come back."

My eye's opened, a little shakily, no matter what anyone says my eyelids did not flutter open, they were shaky. "Hey Mo."

"Charlie?" She looked down at me, her little bit of mascara, now on her face. Her other hand came down and rubbed my cheek. It felt so natural, having her like this around me. I don't know why it took so long for us to get like this, but it didn't matter. We were like this now.

"What happened?" I asked looking around. My head was still pounding, and by the looks of it, I was on the ground.

"Janus, remember? He told me I had to choose between two people that had a place in my heart. It was either you, or Scott. And I chose you. I wasn't going to lose you." Mo said clutching my hand tighter.

"Thank you." Was all I could manage to say.

"Guys, Charlie's awake." Mo said. She started helping me up off the ground, good thing too cause I wasn't sure if I could pull myself up.

Everyone ran over as fast as they could. They all asked questions as fast as they could. "Okay first, my head is killing me, so just give me a minute. Second, I need to give someone something." I started to push myself up with as much strength as I could muster, which wasn't much. When I finally got up, Stella had been biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, I walked, or stumbled, over to Olivia and gave her a big hug. "I heard your little fight with Ray. Thank you." I said.

"It's me that should be thanking you guys. Things have been really tough since after my dad got in jail, and then Nancy died, and then Grams got sick, and I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you guys." Olivia said hugging me back. But one thing caught my ear, and apparently everyone else's as well.

"What do you mean Grams got sick?" Stella asked. I pulled away from the hug and went back to stand with Mo.

"Well um, I've been meaning to tell you guys this, but whenever the subject comes up something happens, and then the whole conversation is done with." Olivia was looking down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs.

"What's going on Olivia?" Mo asked from behind me.

"Grams is um… She has leukemia." Olivia said looking up at us. Wen instantly put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"What! Why didn't you tell us?" Stella asked, rubbing her hand up Olivia's arm in a soothing way.

"I did. Remember that one band practise when I came in crying?" Olivia asked.

**(A/N: Imma do a flashback all Italic printing for the next little while means flashback. The flashback is going to be in Olivia's POV, but after that we're going back to Charlie's.)**

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

_I couldn't believe it. I just couldn't believe it. I had been home from school all day, but how could I not tell them. I had to see the band. I had to tell them what was going on. _

_I checked my phone. 5 messages. 2 from Wen, 1 from Charlie, 1 from Mo, and 1 from Stella. Had to say I wasn't surprised._

_I sent a joint message._

**_To: Wen, Charlie, Mo, and Stell._**

**_Are you guys together?_**

**_To: Olivia, Charlie, Mo, and Stell_**

**_Where have you been? We've been worried sick!_**

**_To: Olivia, Wen, Charlie, and Stell_**

**_OLIVIA! You couldn't text us back?_**

**_To: Wen, Charlie, Mo and Stell_**

**_Sorry, didn't have my phone. Now are you guys together?_**

**_To: Olivia, Wen, Charlie and Mo_**

**_Yeah, we're at my place._**

**_To: Olivia, Wen, Mo and Stell_**

**_Olivia, is something wrong?_**

**_To: Wen, Charlie, Mo and Stell_**

**_I'll tell you when I get there. Be there soon._**

_I grabbed my lace jacket from my closet, and slipped on my grey knee high boots with the heels. I walked out as slowly as I could. Before I left, I went to check on Grams one more time. She was still sound asleep. I didn't want her to wake up and wonder where I am, so I decided to leave a note._

_Gram,_

_Went over to Stella's to talk with the band about what's going on. They need to know too._

_Love,_

_Olivia_

_I grabbed my keys from the key bowl and hopped into the old car. I drove the fifteen minute ride to Stella's house. I tried to keep myself calm, but a lot can happen in fifteen minutes. By the time I got to Stella's, I was balling. I parked the car in the driveway, and just started pounding on the steering wheel, until I accidently hit the horn, but I didn't care. I just kept hitting it and hitting it. I heard running footsteps coming towards the car, but I just wanted to be alone, so I could cry. The door opened and Wen was knelt down, trying to get a hold of my hands._

_"Olivia, Olivia look at me. Olivia, come on. Shhhh, look at my Olivia." He finally got a grip of my hands but I kept thrashing._

_"No, leave me. Grams. Grams." I kept repeating Grams for a number of minutes._

_"Okay, Olivia, Olivia, what about Grams? What's going on?" He kept saying, rubbing the back of my hands with his thumbs. I couldn't see anything through my tears, but I could make out the figures of my four worried friends._

_I stopped thrashing, and just sat there silent for a minute looking at them, until I broke down and cried, falling into Wen's arms, which slowly turned into everyone's arms._

_"Let's get you inside." Wen said. I nodded, cause it was all I could do._

_Wen shut the door of the car, he walked forward, still holding my hands in his. I got inside, and Mo and Stella took me to the bathroom to wash my face. Neither of them pestered, they just wiped away the smeared makeup, and the messed up hair._

_When everything was done, there was tea sitting on the table waiting for me. "With honey, just how you like it." Mrs. Yamada said rubbing my back as she walked away._

_"Thank you," I said, but it came out barely more than a whisper._

_I sat down in between Wen and Stella. They were the toughest of all five of us, and I needed a rock right now, two wasn't that bad an idea. "Olivia, what's going on?" Mo said looking up at me from her spot on the floor in front of my feet next to Charlie. She rubbed my knee soothingly._

_"It's Grams." I said quietly. Wen and Stella exchanged a look, and I already knew what that meant. With how quiet I was being, they were worried I had lost my voice again, but if I did or didn't, it didn't really matter right now. "She's sick." I said, a little louder._

_"Well, she is 70 Olivia." Stella said a little soothingly, "Same thing happened with my grandmother."_

_I shook my head, tears forming again. "It's not that kind of sick Stella." I said looking at her._

_"Okay. Then tell us. What's going on?" She wiped a tear from my cheek._

_"Grams has been complaining about a lot of joint pain. I kept telling her she needed to go see a doctor, but she kept saying it was cause she was getting older and older, and that she just needed to lay off the sewing."_

_"Okay." Wen said._

_"Well this morning, just as I was about to bike to school, Gram was yelling for me. I dropped my helmet and ran to her room. She had fallen while getting out of bed to say goodbye to me, and she couldn't get up. I helped her up, and while I helped her up, I noticed that her knees looked a little funny. So I took her to a doctor."_

_"Of course." Charlie said._

_"We went to the ER and told them what was going on. They gave me a wheelchair and I wheeled her into the room and we waited for the doctor. When he came I told him what I saw, how her joints looked off. He took a few x-rays and said that they would have to do further tests."_

_"Oh no." Mo said._

_"They came back and told me the news, and well um…" I started crying again._

_"Hey, we're here." Charlie said rubbing my knee._

_"She uh, she has leukemia." I said. _

_"Oh Olivia." Mo said quietly._

_"The doctor said that there was a really unlikely chance that she'd survive." I said crying again. I felt Wen's arm go around my shoulder and squeeze lightly. I put my head on his shoulder and just cried._

_"Well they don't know Grams like we do." Stella said._

_"Yeah, if anyone will survive cancer at age 70-something," Charlie said._

_"83" I corrected._

_"83," He repeated, "It'll be Grams." I smiled. _

_"Yeah Liv. Grams is a fighter." Stella said._

_They each hugged me, Wen even started humming __**More Than a Band**__ in my ear. I smiled for the first time that day. I was glad they all were there for me, but Grams wasn't the only thing I was worried about. The band has no idea about who my father really is, so if Grams were to die, then there was a likely chance I would become a year rounder._

* * *

Charlie's POV

"Right, but Olivia you said that the she had beat it. That it had gone away." Mo said from beside me, she was clutching my hand, trying to keep her composure.

"It came back. And I kept trying to tell you. We actually saw the doctor the day before the hydra attacked on my lawn. I was going to tell you that day even, but then we had to get to camp, and then we had to go on the quest. One thing just piled after another, and it just got lost in the shuffle." Olivia said.

"Well she'll beat it again." Stella said rubbing Olivia's arm.

"No. The doctor said that it's even more aggressive then it was before. All the chemotherapy could kill her faster than the cancer." Olivia said.

"Oh. Olivia, what are you going to do?" Mo asked.

"That's the thing, there's nothing I can do. Grams has decided to not to the chemotherapy. She said she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life like that." Olivia had started to tear up.

"Well then she won't. When we get back we'll take care of Grams. Make her comfortable." Stella said.

"There's another problem. I might not come back." Olivia said.

"Wait what?" I asked looking at her in disbelief, "No we promised we all get back from this."

"No. Grams is my one living legal guardian. If Grams dies…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"You'd become a year rounder." Annabeth said. I turned to see her Percy and Grover standing next to Stella, I had forgotten they were even there.

"What's a year rounder?" Wen asked looking Olivia.

"Oh, Olivia." Annabeth went and gave Olivia a hug. Olivia clutched onto the brown haired girl as if for dear life.

"What's a year rounder?" Wen asked again.

Olivia opened her mouth but Annabeth squeezed her arm as if to tell her that she would explain. "A year rounder is a camper that lives at camp all year long. I was a year rounder at one point. Lived at camp for 5 years. If Olivia's legal guardian dies, then she has nowhere else to go, and then she has to live at the camp." Annabeth explained.

"But that's not true. She does have somewhere else to go." Mo said, "Olivia, you know my parents adore you, if you need it you could come live with me."

"But that's two demigod's in one house. Curry may be able to block the smell of one, but two is highly unlikely." Annabeth said.

"We have a guest house on the farm." Wen said.

"Or you could stay with me." Stella said.

"Or even me. My parents have been trying to fill Tommy's old room." I offered.

"Well it's either live with one of you, live at camp, or live with my moron of a step-father. I'd rather take the first option." Olivia said.

"But Mr. D won't allow it." Grover said.

"Who's Mr. D?" I asked.

"He's the camp director." Grover said.

"I thought Chiron was camp director." Mo said.

"No, Chiron is activity director, but he would be a better camp director then Mr. D would ever be. He doesn't give a crap." Percy said.

"And why wouldn't Mr. D allow Olivia to live with one of us?" Wen asked.

"Because it could be dangerous." Olivia said looking down at the ground, "Mo, your dad owns an Indian Grocery store, and you're mom cooks a lot of curry. Wen your dad bought a horse farm. The smell covers up your demigod scent. Charlie, your drums in your garage, and Stella's constant guitar playing is sensitive on a monsters ears. You have ways that can protect one demigod, but two is too strong of a scent."

"Look, we don't care. We're not losing you to the camp or your moron of a step-dad." Wen said.

"HEY!" We all turned to see a very pissed of Christine and Ray sitting in the truck. "If you guys are done gossiping, can we go? Or in case you guys forgot, there is a half man, half bull going to terrorize your city." Christine yelled from inside the truck.

Annabeth, Percy and Grover hopped in the front with the others, and we took our usual spot in the flat bed.

No one said anything. Grams has leukemia, Olivia might not come back home with us, and we might lose our families to a half bull man. This is not the summer vacation I wanted.

* * *

**A/N: So thank you guys for reading and supporting another chapter. Don't expect some thing of me thanking you and then saying I won't continue the story, because you know what, I love you guys, and I love all the support I have gotten from all of you, and I really want to finish this story. I am so sorry that this took so long to be put up. This is the longest chapter I have ever written.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'M BACK! So this chapter has another OC, I hope you guys like her. **

* * *

Olivia's POV

I felt hollow. Yes I had Wen, and my best friends, but Ray, my own brother wasn't speaking to me, and Grams was dying, if not already dead. I was scared. I wasn't afraid to admit it. I was scared. I couldn't sleep, and when I did I had nightmares. I was sleeping right now, and all I could see was Grams dying and Ray saying everything was my fault. I kept tossing and turning, and no matter what I did, he was there, telling me everything was my fault.

"Olivia," I heard distantly, I knew the voice but I couldn't place it because it sounded so distorted and dream like. "Olivia," I heard again, but louder this time. It kept getting louder and louder. I felt a gentle shaking, but in my dream it was an earthquake.

"Olivia!" I woke up startled, shooting up from where I was lying. I looked around to see the back of the truck, it was almost pitch black outside. I looked over to my side, Wen was looking at me, worry filling his eyes.

I started crying, and just hugged him. He hugged me back, just holding me there, stroking my hair gently. "Shhh, it was only a dream," He whispered. I just kept crying. Nothing he said would make me feel better. He lied down, me still in his arms. We just lay there, him stroking my hair trying to calm me down. "What happened? Tell me Olivia," Wen said, his chin resting on top of my head.

"I was in a hospital, Grams was lying in a bed, dying slowly. I just stood there watching, and then Ray appeared. He just kept saying 'It's your fault' and everywhere I turned, he was there. Then everything turned black, and Ray just kept growing and growing, and there was no where I could turn." I said crying into his chest.

"Shhh. It was a dream, nothing more, none of it is real." He kept stroking my hair soothingly.

"Who's driving?" I asked, looking over at the front seats of the truck.

"Percy," Wen said simply.

"Oh," I said. The truck then started moving to the side, like the driver had fallen asleep. Oh Gods. "Percy," I said quietly.

"What?" Wen asked looking down at me.

I let go of him and shot up like a rocket, "PERCY!" I screamed! I looked to the side, the truck was swerving. I was glad that Christine had said to drive on empty roads. I looked to the side, and we were getting closer to ditching the truck.

"Olivia, what is going on?" Wen asked.

"Percy fell asleep," I said simply.

Wen's face instantly dropped.

"PERCY!" I screamed again.

"What's going on?" Stella asked from the other side of me.

"Percy fell asleep," Wen said looking at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mo asked from the other side of the flat bed.

"Percy's driving," Wen said.

I looked over at them, their faces dropping. "Uh guys? The trucks going to go into the ditch." Stella said.

"PERCY!" I screamed one more time. I saw in the front seat of the truck Percy wake up violently, but it was too late, the truck had hit the ditch.

The truck turned violently. I tried to hang on to the rim of the flat bed, but it didn't work, I fell from my side of the truck, hitting the other side of the flat bed, breaking my right leg, I screamed in pain. The truck stopped spinning, and I hit the ground, my head hitting a rock or something hard.

"OLIVIA!" Wen yelled. He got up from where he was. He ran towards me, "Olivia, are you okay?" Wen asked, looking at me worry filling his eyes.

"I think I broke my leg, and my head is pounding. I think I hit a rock or something when I fell." I said rubbing my head.

"Olivia, there's no rock near here." Wen said looking at me.

"GUYS!" Annabeth's voice came from the truck.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. Wen helped me up, putting his arm around my waist to help me hobble along.

"Olivia, is everything okay? What happened? Are you okay?" Annabeth was scratched on her face, it looked like the glass broke and flew everywhere.

"Percy fell asleep while driving again," I said, "I think I broke my leg, and my head hurts, but I feel fine."

"Wow. Well I'm going to go kill Percy." Annabeth said barging over to the truck, "PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed.

Mo, Charlie and Stella walked ran over to where we were. "Are you guys okay?" Stella asked looking at us.

"My legs broken." I said.

"And I sprained my wrist." Wen said.

"What about you guys?" I asked looking over them.

"Nothing, a little bumped and bruised, but nothing serious." Charlie said.

"Oh good," I said, than a thought ran through my head. "Ray," I whispered.

"What?" Wen asked looking at me.

"Ray," I said. Wen had a look of realization all over his face.

"Hang on," Wen said. He picked me up in the bridal position and ran towards the truck.

Christine was standing there trying to open the door to Ray's side of the truck.

"Christine what's going on?" Wen asked putting me down.

"Ray, he didn't put his seatbelt on, he hit his head on the roof when the car flipped." Christine said frantically pulling on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

Wen put me down, "Hold on to her," He said to Christine. He walked over to the truck and took the handle in his hand.

"Wen what are you doing?" I asked as I hobbled over to Christine.

"Getting Ray out of there." Wen grabbed the handle and pulled hard on it. The car door came right off the hinges, Ray's unconscious body slumping.

Christine helped me over to Wen, when she was sure I was steady, she got Ray out of the truck, laying him on the ground checking to make sure he was alright. "He's got a concussion, he must have hit his head on the roof of the truck, and his leg is broken. We know how that one happened."

"Now we know what I felt on my head when I hit the ground, but I don't have a concussion," I said.

"You get what happened to him, just not as bad," Christine said, pointing at his leg she continued, "His leg is broken, but not as bad as yours."

"Okay then," I said. Christine took to taking care of Ray. I looked over at Wen, "How did you do that?" I asked looking at him.

"Children of Hephaestus have unimaginable strength. Jasmine told me about on my first day in the cabin. She thought it would in handy. She was right." Wen looked over at the truck.

"Yeah, she was."

"Ray, is going to be okay, he'll just be a little weird for the next little while," Christine said walking up to us.

I heard a rustling in the bushes. I looked over and saw a girl. As soon as she saw me though, she bolted. "Guys, look!" I screamed, getting the attention of everyone.

"What is it Olivia?" Mo asked running over.

"Over there, there was a girl. She looked a year or two younger than us," I said pointing to the bushes.

"Could she be from camp?" Annabeth asked, coming over with Percy and Grover.

"No she didn't look like someone from camp," I said shaking my head.

"Well then, who could she be?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, but I think she saw Wen rip the door off the truck," I said looking down at the now destroyed door.

"Wait, Wen did what?" Stella asked.

"I ripped the door off the truck, Ray was unconscious inside the truck, and the door wouldn't open. He hit his head on the roof when the car flipped cause he doesn't like to wear a seatbelt," Wen explained.

"How did you rip the door off the truck?" Charlie asked, his arm around Mo's shoulder,

"Children of Hephaestus have unimaginable strength, my sister Jasmine explained it to me on my first day at camp. She thought it would come in handy," Wen said.

"Okay, well she was right," Mo said quietly, but just loud enough, for everyone to hear.

"Anyway, what about this girl?" Grover asked looking at me.

"I don't know, but she ran into the woods." I pointed to where I saw the girl.

"I can find her." Grover then took off his pants, satyr stuff, and ran into the woods, faster than any of us could possibly think about going.

"HAVE FUN GOAT BOY!" Christine screamed after him.

"Was that necessary?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah." Christine went back to taking care of Ray's leg.

* * *

Grover's POV **(A/N: Never thought I'd do this one, wish me luck.)**

I ran as fast as I could go, I picked up on the girl's scent. I followed her scent, until I was stuck. The scent had stopped. I ran in circles, seeing if she was hiding in one of the bushes, but I couldn't find her. Something felt off. I looked up, and there she was, a tall girl, who looked like she hadn't seen other people in days. She wore torn skinny jeans, and a black Mariana's Trench concert t-shirt, pulled back by a hair elastic, why she had one I don't know, because her hair was short, like Emma Watson short, and blonde, with pink in it. She had a bright orange backpack hanging off her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you." I said looking up at her.

"What is with your legs?" She asked pointing down at them.

"I'm a satyr, they're goat legs." I said pointing at my legs. "Come on down sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie." She said as she started climbing down slowly, as if she was scared I would hurt her, but I wasn't going to. For all I know she could be one of us, and I can't hurt a demigod, unless the attack another demigod, that would make me an awful protector.

"Come on." I said holding out my arm.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked worriedly. I didn't blame her, I mean it's not every day you see a satyr walking around.

"To meet my friends," I said simply.

"You mean that weird guy that ripped the door of the truck?" She asked.

"You saw that? Don't worry he won't hurt you." I said reassuringly.

"Okay." She said. She walked beside me, I put my arm around her shoulder gently, making sure she was okay.

"So what's your name?" I asked looking down at the blonde girl.

"Jessica." She said simply, looking forward.

"Nice name, can I call you Jessie?" I asked.

"No. Jess or Jessica, no Jessie. I hate it when people call me Jessie." She said glaring up at me.

"Jess or Jessica it is then." She smiled.

"Good. Now do you want to explain to me what happened back there?" She asked.

"How about you tell me why you're in the woods far away from any city." I said looking down at the fifteen year old.

"I'd rather not," She said looking forward once again.

"Jessica, you're a fifteen year old girl wandering alone in the woods. Why?" I asked.

"I ran away," She said simply.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, still looking down at her.

"Because my Mom wanted me to move away from my entire life! That's why! Her stupid fiancé wants to move my family out of the state. And her stupid fiancé is cheating on her, I've seen the idiot with a bunch of other girls, and the woman won't believe me!" She said.

"Oh, what state are we in anyway? Just out of curiosity?" I asked looking down at her.

"Indiana, and she wanted to move to Minnesota. So not happening. My whole life is here." She said.

"Oh." I stopped and looked up. "Here we are." I said. I walked forward, but when I hear any footsteps behind me I turned around. Jessica was frozen. "Everything is okay." I said.

"Okay, I trust you," She walked forward. We both continued walking until we reached the car wreck. "Percy?" She whispered. "Percy?" She said louder.

Percy turned to look at her. "Jess? What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

Jessica ran up and hugged him, and started crying lightly, I could hear it from here. "My Mom wants to move me to Minnesota. I don't want to move to Minnesota." She said quietly yelling.

"Percy, who is she?" Olivia asked hobbling over to where Percy was standing.

"Jessica, she's my cousin." Percy said looking at Olivia, while hugging Jessica tightly.

"Demigod?" I mouthed.

"No." He mouthed back. "Why did your Mom want to move you to Minnesota?" Percy asked, looking down at the young girl.

"Her fiancé's family lives there. And even though I tell her that her stupid fiancé is a lying cheating scum bag, she won't believe me. I've seen him with a bunch of other girls." Jessica said, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Jessica this isn't good, you have to go back, your Mom is probably worried sick." Percy said trying to reason with her.

"I'm not going back. She's going to make me pack up my life and move to Minnesota and then she'll realize that what I told her was true and that she moved across the country for no reason, and we won't have the money to move back." Jessica slapped her legs as she finished. Jessica's face instantly brightened, "Can I come with you?" Jessica asked looking up at Percy.

We all gathered around behind Jessica, making sure Percy could see us, we all shook our heads and mouthed "No", but Percy said, "Sure, but it'll be difficult."

We all deflated in frustration. This little quest is getting bigger then we imagined

* * *

**A/N: So what did you guys think of Jessica. We have a mortal on the quest. How is this going to go? You guys should read the opening authors note on the next chapter, because it has some vital information on Jessica, and how I came up with her character. Anyway you know the drill, tell me what you thought, and what you want.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well guys, it's chapter 14 time. I'm doing a Jessica POV. Little tidbit, Jessica is actually based off one of my best friends, Jessica. She bugged me about putting her in my story, and when I did, let's just say she freaked. Then I was talking to her about it, and I told her how I introduced her, with the "Emma Watson short" hair, she flipped. When she cut her hair when she was still bright blonde, everyone told her she looked like Miley Cyrus, but when I saw her I said "I love the Emma Watson hair." because when she was talking about cutting her hair really short, she said she wanted it Emma Watson short, ergo, she has Emma Watson short hair. This Jessica POV actually has me in it, for like two seconds, she says my name, and that's it. I actually talked to her about this, so this is literally my best friend Jessica. Enjoy.**

* * *

Jessica's POV

"Great!" I said excitedly. I then turned around and saw the rest of them. "Now the real question is, what are you not telling me Percy?" I asked looking back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked avoiding my gaze.

"Really? What am I talking about? Do I have to point out the guy with donkey legs?" I said calmly pointing at Grover.

"HEY! They're goat legs! And to say that they are donkey legs is an insult to satyrs." Grover said, though instantly covering his mouth.

"Did you just say satyr? Like a faun right? So what are you a black Mr. Tumnus from Narnia?" I said looking at him in disbelief.

"Okay, you are the first person ever to call me that." Grover said.

"Really? Whatever, I'm over it. Oh, what about Mr. Strong and Skinny over here." I said pointing over at the ginger.

"Hey, I'm not that skinny." The boy said.

"Well maybe if you stop with the layers you wouldn't look as skinny, actually never mind, it works for you."

"Did I just get told that my style was bad and good all in the same sentence?" He asked looking at the blond girl in the blue topped dress, with the peach jacket.

"Whatever!" I yelled, "Now is someone going to explain to me what the hell is going on or am I going to have to beat it out of Percy over here." I said not looking away from the group as I pointed to my cousin.

"Hey, what did I do?" Percy asked. I looked over at him to see his hands raised in surrender.

"You've been lying to me. Don't deny it. I can see it. This has something to do with that camp you're always going to in Rhode Island doesn't it?" I asked looking at him.

"How do you know about the camp?" The blonde girl asked.

"His mom and my mom talk. She's always talking about his camp whenever they come to visit, which is often." I said looking at her, "Now stop stalling and tell me Percy!" I yelled at him.

"Fine, we all met at camp, and Wen over there drinks a lot of protein shakes, and Grover has a condition that makes his legs extremely hairy." Percy said, the little liar.

"What about the hooves?" I said pointing at them.

"Costume?" Percy said/asked.

I looked at him for a moment, "I call liar!" I said.

"What I'm not lying." Percy said trying to not to look at me.

"Really? Protein shakes doesn't make Ven-"

"WEN!"

"Wen, as strong as effing Hercules. And that 'condition' that makes his legs hairier, would also make the rest of him hairy. Don't lie to me Percy Jackson, cause you will be called out." I finished wagging my finger in a sassy way.

"Fine, we're demigods, and Grover is a satyr." Percy said giving me a sarcastic look, like that could fool me.

"I KNEW IT! I knew there was something up with you!" I shouted, hoping he would fall for my little plan.

"Wait, you knew? How did you know?" Percy asked looking at me.

"I didn't, you just confirmed it though." I said leaning back and crossing my arms in satisfaction.

"Percy!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Hey, what can I say, the girl is good. I have to say you have learned well from me cousin." Percy said bowing to me like a sensei to a student. I bowed back.

"Seriously? You're congratulating her? Do you know how much danger this puts her in?" A girl with brown hair asked angrily.

"Yes. Annabeth, I do know. But Jessica has been doing martial arts since she was 5 years old, and fencing since she was 7."Percy said pointing at me.

"I can handle myself," I said.

"Okay then, now we have to figure out where to get a new car." The blonde girl said.

"Or, I can call a tow truck, there's a mechanic down the road." I said pulling out my phone.

"But it would take forever to fix this. And we're in kind of a rush," an Indian girl said.

"Wait, we have someone who could fix it right here," a girl with short brown hair said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Wen, his dad is Hephaestus. Isn't he like the mechanic to the Gods or whatever?" she asked.

"Stella! That's brilliant!" The blonde said, "How did I not think of that?" she asked herself.

"Could have been that minor concussion." A different blonde said walking up to the group with a blonde boy behind her. He was kinda cute.

"RAY!" The girl screamed, she gimp ran toward him, and hugged him, it took him a moment but he hugged back eventually. Looks like he's taken, "Are you okay? How's your head? What about your leg? I am so sorry about the leg." The girl kept rambling off questions.

"Liv, Liv, OLIVIA!" He said trying to get her to stop, he grabbed her arms, "I'm fine. Calm down lil' sis." Sister huh? Maybe there is a chance. "Now what about you?" He asked, voice full of concern. "We get the same injuries, so how's your head, and your leg?"

"Okay, I'm a little woozy, but nothing I can't handle." They walked over to the rest of the group, Olivia, I think her name is walked over to Ven, no Wen, God this is difficult.

"Okay, so what is going on?" Ray looked around until his eyes fell on me, "Who is this?" He asked pointing to me.

"Name's Jessica." I said.

"Nice to meet you Jessie."

"Call me that again, and I will cut your dick. It's Jess or Jessica." I said, giving him the stink eye.

"Okay. Nice hair Jess." He said pointing at the pink.

"Oh, thanks. I'm dying it out though, going like honey brown." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"Guys, can we focus on the matter at hand, and not hair?" The Indian girl said. "Wen, you start fixing the truck. Charlie and Percy can go heal Liv, and Ray. Christine, can you see if you can find our things? Annabeth, Stella and I will fill Jessica in." She said.

"Okay then." I said, stuffing my hands in my jean pockets.

The three girls walked me over to some tree stump, and sat me down.

"So tell me what you've got figured out." The Indian girl said.

"Not people's names." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm Mo," said the Indian girl, "This is Stella," she pointed to the girl with the long brown hair, "and this is Annabeth," she said pointing to the girl with the long brown hair. "That's Charlie over with Percy. The two blondes with them are Ray and Olivia. The girl over there is Christine, and Wen is over there fixing the truck. Now tell us what you have figured out." Mo said.

"Well, you're all demigod's, and you go to some kind of camp."

"Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth said.

"Weird name. Anyway, you seem to be in some kind of rush, so I'm guessing someone is in danger, and you guys are rushing to save them." I said.

"You basically have it all right," Stella said, "Now, here's the rest. You ever heard of the Minotaur?" I nodded me head in response, "Well, like everything else that's a Greek Myth, its real, and it's going to our home in Arizona."

"Why is it going to your home?" I asked.

"Cause there's about 7 demigods that live in one city and go to the same school. It's following a strong scent." Mo explained.

"Scent? What do you mean like BO?" I asked.

"No. Demigod scent. We all have a scent, and the monsters can smell them. He's following the strongest scent he can." Annabeth explained.

"Okay then." I said, "Now, who are your parents? If you're demigods you have to have one parent that's a God right?"

"Right." Annabeth said, "Well, Stella, Christine and I, share the same mother, Athena."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." Mo said.

"Charlie is a son of Hermes." Stella said.

"Percy is a son of Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Ray and Olivia are fraternal twins of Apollo." Mo said.

"And Wen is a son of Hephaestus." Stella finished.

"Holy crap, that's a lot." I said. I reached into my bag and pulled out my iPod. I searched through the music looking for something to listen to. I passed by one of the albums by the band Lemonade Mouth, while I was looking for one of my many Marianas Trench albums. I stopped and scrolled back up. I chose one of the songs and looked at the cover. "Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Annabeth asked looking down at me.

"I thought you looked familiar." I whispered again.

"What?" Stella asked.

"You guys are Lemonade Mouth?" I asked looking up at Stella and Mo in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah? How did you know?" Mo asked.

"Two of my best friends, Heather and Kat-Lynn who are like obsessed with you guys, showed me the album. I thought it was cool so I downloaded the album." I said pointing at the album.

"You're not, oh I don't know, starstruck by us?" Stella asked.

"Are you kidding me? I have performed on stage with Josh Ramsay. I can't get starstruck anymore." I said.

"Wait, Josh Ramsay, like Marianas Trench?" Stella asked looking at me.

"That's the one. My hair was longer then. But they gave me this t-shirt, and they signed it." I turned around and showed them the autographs.

"Wow, even I would be starstruck. How did you get to be on stage with them?" Stella asked.

"My cousin is married to their manager. He showed them a video of me singing, and they loved it. They called me up, and we did like harmony tests over the phone, and video chat until we met in person. It was so last minute, but like I was going to say no to performing on stage with Marianas Trench." I said.

"I wouldn't," Stella said, "That's freaking awesome, and I've performed at Madison Square Gardens."

"Yeah I saw that. Now that is cool." I said turning back around.

"TRUCK IS FIXED!" Wen called.

"OLIVIA AND RAY ARE FIXED!" Charlie called.

"I'VE GOT EVERYTHING I COULD FIND!" Christine called.

"GREAT!" Annabeth called.

"Come on." Mo said.

I stood up, and Mo put her arm around me, and we walked over to the others.

Olivia's POV

I felt so happy. My leg was fixed, and I no longer had a concussion, and Ray was talking to me again. At least I hoped. He hadn't really said anything while Percy and Charlie were healing us. He would only let Percy heal him though, so only Charlie healed me. Now that I think about it, I wonder if he has forgiven me.

I walked over to Wen. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked hugging me tightly.

"Yes? No? Ugh, I don't know." I said into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head, "Tell me what's up," he said not letting me go.

"It's everything." I said.

"You mean Ray?" He asked.

"Yes Ray. I mean he seemed worried, but he didn't talk to me the entire time we were being healed, and he would only let Percy heal him with the water. He wouldn't look at me, and he was glaring at Charlie. I-I just don't know what's going on with him. One second it seems like he'll start talking to me again, then the next he can't stand to look at me," I explained. Light tears started coming down my cheeks.

"Hey, look at me Liv," I looked up at him to see worry in his eyes, "Ray cares about you. That guy doesn't care about a lot, but he cares about you. He's just mad about the whole Scott thing. He's mad that you asked Mo to choose Charlie over Scott, and he's mad that she did. Ray is going to be mad, its Ray, the guy is as calm as a shark, but if there is anything that guy cares about, it's you."

"I know." Wen leaned down and kissed me gently, "Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome. Now come on, we better hit the road." He took my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. We walked over to the truck, everyone but Ray and Percy was there. "Hey guys, where are Percy and Ray?" Wen asked the others.

"Ray said his head was still pounding, so Percy said he'd try to help." Christine said, as she was organizing our stuff, "By the way, nice job on the truck," Christine said pointing to the newly restored truck.

"Thanks," Wen walked over to the stuff and started looking through all the stuff making sure we had everything.

"Can you find my bag, I need to call Grams, make sure she's alright. My phone should be in my bag," I said while walking over to Mo, and Stella.

"Here you go," he said while passing my bag to me.

"Thanks." I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone.

"Your phone actually makes calls?" Christine asked.

"Yeah." I said while rifling through my contacts.

"What do you mean it makes calls?" Stella asked, "It's a cellphone."

"Some demigods who've known what they are since they were kids only get phones with a texting plan. Christine is one of them. I used to be one of those, but ever since I joined the band, I've had to amp up my plan. Here she is." I clicked on the number and held it to my ear.

The phone rang a couple times in my ear, until the answering machine came on, I listened to my voice in my ear, "_Hi, you've reached Olivia and Gertrude White. We can't come to the phone right now, but we promise to call you back as soon as possible. Leave a message, and your name and number after the beep please. *BEEP*_"

"That's weird." I said hanging up the phone.

"What?" Mo asked looking at me.

"It went to the answering machine," I looked up from my phone at her. Then a sudden realization ran through my head, "Oh no, oh please, please no." I started dialling the one number I knew to use in this situation. 911.

* * *

**A/N: DUH DUH DUH! Cliffhanger. What did you guys think of Jessica's POV, that is actually what she wanted me to type. Some of that stuff actually happened, with some exaggerations. Like instead of performing on stage with Josh Ramsay and Marianas Trench, she got a phone call from Josh Ramsay from her cousin's phone. He sang to her, over the phone. Anyway, you know the drill leave a review of what you thought, and what you want for the next chapter. Love ya guys!**

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**

**P.S. I just checked my Traffic Graph, and I just want to say thank you to all of you. So thank you to the 60 visitors from the United States, you guys are truly amazing, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 7 visitors from the United Kingdom, I bow down to the Brits because of your awesome tv shows, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 6 visitors from my home country of Canada, we gotta stick together, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 3 visitors from Argentina, holy crap, that is just amazing that people from Argentina are reading my story GAH, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 2 visitors from Ireland, this is insane, I'm a quarter Irish, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 1 visitor from Brazil, seriously Brazil, how did you hear about my story, you're awesome, I LOVE YOU! Thank you to the 1 visitor from Australia, another country I bow down to because of H20: Just Add Water, I LOVE YOU! And finally Thank you to the 1 visitor from Israel, freaking Israel, I have fans from all over the world, I LOVE YOU! So just in case you couldn't tell, I LOVE YOU! Thank you so much for following me, I would have stopped writing a long time ago if it weren't for you guys. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that I made you guys wait a month for the update. I have had a serious case of writers block, I changed this chapter so many times, I almost gave up, but I didn't. Again so sorry. I'll just let you guys read the chapter.**

* * *

Mo's POV

Olivia was pale, paler than usual. "Liv, what's going on?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Grams isn't picking up." Olivia put the phone to her ear.

"Oh gods," Wen said. He put the bag he was holding down and ran over to her, "Who are you calling now?" He asked.

"Who do you think, Wen? I'm calling the hospital." Wen looked a little taken back, I think we all were. Olivia rarely yells at anyone, especially Wen, except when it comes to family, "I'm sorry," she said with a sigh, "I'm just really worried about her." Tears were brimming in her eyes. I put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her comfortingly.

"It's going to be okay."

"Hello?" Olivia said.

"Put it on speaker." Stella said crowding around the phone. Olivia obliged.

"Hello?" Olivia repeated.

"Hello, Mesa Hospital, how can I help you?" A young woman's voice came from the phone.

"Hi, I am calling in concern of Gertrude White, I was wondering if she came in recently?" Olivia said.

"I'm sorry we are not allowed to disclose information on patients, or potential patients." The woman said.

Stella grabbed the phone "Listen lady, this woman is an 80 year old woman with leukemia, who just so happens to mean a great deal to many people. Now either you tell us if she is in that hospital, or I will personally tell the local news what a crappy secretary the Mesa Hospital has, are we clear?" Stella said angrily.

"Listen hun, that's all well and good, but unless you are a family member, I can't tell you anything." The woman said.

"That's great," Olivia said, "I'm her granddaughter. Olivia White, she's also my legal guardian."

"Well then that makes a difference." We could hear clicking coming from the phone. I grabbed Charlie's hand nervously. "She was recently brought in by a friend, she tripped while getting tea for her book club. She is fine, but she is being kept overnight of the leukemia. She is currently being given chemotherapy."

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Olivia said and then hung up. "Thank Gods! She's okay!" Her hands went to her mouth, and she smiled, "She has a broken leg, but she's okay." She hugged Wen with excitement. "I was so scared." She said.

"We all were," Wen said, stroking her hair soothingly. Olivia pulled back from the hug slightly, and kissed Wen.

I turned to Charlie, he looked like he had tears in his eyes. "She's alright," I said wiping his eyes.

He hugged me, his hands wrapped around my waist, it felt nice to have them there. "I was worried for a moment. Grams is one of the only adults I have met who isn't judgemental to me. I mean I know I'm not the quickest person on the planet, but she doesn't push me. I don't want to lose her." He said.

"I don't think any of us do Charlie." I said pulling back. I looked him in the eye, and kissed him.

"LOVEBIRDS!" came a yell from the truck. I pulled away from Charlie to see an angry Christine, "If you're all done with the kissy kissy over here, the rest of us are ready to go. Everyone's stuff is in the back."

"We sit in the back!" Stella yelled.

"Then watch the stuff, there's no room in the front anyway." Christine said turning on her heel.

"There was before." Charlie mumbled. I laughed.

This was going to be a long ride.

Christine's POV

Was I mad? That's an understatement. I knew that somehow I was going to find Scott again. I just had to, but right now, we needed to focus on stopping that Minotaur. I had to put my prejudice aside and help Ray. He was my friend.

Everyone hopped in the truck, Grover offering to drive. Honestly its better than me driving. I am a horrible driver when I'm mad. I got in the front, and pulled out my book. If there was one thing that could calm me down, it was the writing styles of Cassandra Clare. I looked in my fold down mirror to see the others talking and laughing with Jessica. How was it that we lost one, yet regained another?

I pulled out my iPhone and figured I would see what was going on without me. 3 missed texts from Katie. Uh oh.

"Hey Percy? Can I borrow your phone? I need to call my friend." I said.

He passed me the phone, I quickly dialed the number and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Katie? It's Christine." I said into the phone.

"Christine! Where are you?" Katie said hurriedly.

"I told you I was visiting some family and friends out of state." I said, "Why? Is everything okay?" I asked quickly.

"Some weird guy came by the other day, said he knew you."

Something then clicked in my head, whoever tried to get the others out of the way, might have wanted to get me out of the way. "Katie, what was his name?" I asked, trying to hide the worry.

"Didn't ask. When he found out you weren't there he just, left." She stated.

"Dammit!" I said forgetting about the others and Katie.

"Why Dammit? Christine is something going on?" Katie asked, a worried tone in her voice.

"No, nothing is wrong. I'll call you in a few days, I have to go, my cousin is acting up." I quickly hung up the phone. "Grover, stop the car." I said.

"What? Why?" Grover asked looking over at me.

"I said stop the car!" I said quickly.

Grover quickly stopped the car. A chorus of bangs and ouch's came from the flat bed. I quickly hopped out of the car, and started banging on the flat bed. "EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jessica yelled at me.

"We've got a problem."

Jessica's POV

Okay, I may be new to this group that Percy has going on here, but what is up with this Christine chick? I mean she has an awesome sense of style, and I love the Mortal Instruments Tattoo, and her hair is just awesome, but why is she so pushy?

"Okay we're out," I said, "Now can I repeat, what the hell is going on?"

"Stella," Christine said ignoring me, "You know how we were talking about how someone summoned the hell beasts into the camp?"

"Yeah? Why?" Stella asked looking at her.

"Well, someone was just recently at my house. He spoke to my roommate."

"Is the who you were talking to on the phone?" Percy asked.

"Yep. She said that he knew me, and that once he found out I wasn't there, he just left. Didn't leave a name or anything."

"Okay, I'm sorry, confused mortal here. What the hell is going on?" I asked looking at everyone.

"About a week ago, we were at camp and we were attacked by hell beasts. The only way to get those into the camp is to summon them, since they're so dangerous. So someone summoned them and told them to attack us." Olivia explained to me.

"So you think this guy is the one that was at Christine's house?" I asked pointing at Christine.

"I think so," Christine said.

"There's something else. Christine, there's something you're not telling us," I said looking at her.

"How could you tell?" Christine asked.

"I'm good at reading people. My best friends are crazy. Now, what aren't you telling us?" I asked.

"I think I know who it is." Christine said.

"Who?" We all asked at the same time.

"I think it's my brother, Sean." Christine said looking down.

"Your brother?" Percy asked, "You're going to have to be more specific."

"Sean. He's my half-brother, but not like you think. We have the same mom, but different dads." Christine said looking up.

"Is his dad mortal?" Olivia asked.

"No. His father is Hades." Christine said looking up.

"He's a big three?" Annabeth asked.

"That's bad." Grover said, "That's really bad."

I looked around trying to see what the problem was. I noticed that Wen, Mo, Charlie and Stella were as confused as I was. "Okay, confused mortal. What's so bad about the fact that his dad is Hades?"

"Yeah, I'm confused on that too." Wen said. Mo, Charlie, and Stella nodded in agreement.

"Hades is one of the big three. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades all makeup the big three." Annabeth said.

"They usually makeup the famous rulers, or conquerors." Grover said.

"Not long after World War II, which was basically three kids of the big three fighting, they each swore on the river styx never to have another child, because it was too dangerous." Olivia continued.

"They each broke that promise." Christine added.

"Percy, is a son of Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Thalia, is a daughter of Zeus." Grover added. When he saw how confused I looked he added, "She's a friend of ours."

"Nico and Bianca were both children of Hades." Percy added, "Nico is a friend, and Bianca was as well."

"Was?" I asked looking at him.

"She died a few years ago." Annabeth said.

"Oh," I said.

"Sean is also a son of Hades." Christine said.

"Why haven't I seen him around camp then?" Grover asked.

"I don't know. As soon as Sean was 18 he packed his bags and left home, moved to LA. I think he always knew what he was, he just didn't want anybody else knowing. Not that that's hard, he can control Tartarus. The monsters wouldn't dare go near him."

"Why do you think it's him though?" I asked looking at Christine.

"Sean's always been a bad nut. Never followed rules, of any kind, he always went to the principal's office, he was expelled from 2 schools a year almost, until my mom finally decided to home school him. When he was sixteen he started hanging out with the wrong crowd, got into the wrong things, no matter what my mom or I did, he just kept going with it. Never changed, if anyone would let out the bull out of its pen, it would be Sean."

"Well this doesn't matter. We need to get home." Olivia said.

"Yeah, we're going really slow, is there any way we can get there faster?" Wen asked.

"I don't kno…..OH MY GODS, I'M AN IDIOT!" Olivia yelled.

"Why?" I asked looking over at the blonde.

"There might be a way, but that's only if Ray decides to put aside his pride, and work with me." Olivia said looking over at her twin.

"Olivia, you couldn't possibly mean…"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"With this many people there's no way."

"That's why we have to work together."

"But how?"

"The truck."

"The truck?"

"The truck."

"How?"

"We hold onto the truck and pray to Zeus it works."

"I'm sorry, but what's going on with my truck?" Percy asked.

"Sun travel." The twins said in unison.

"Sun travel?" The rest of the band and I asked. Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Christine had a why-didn't-I-think-of-that look on.

"Sun travel." The twins repeated in unison.

"What's sun travel." Wen asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

"It's exactly what it sounds like. We can use sun to travel. Only children of Apollo can do it." Olivia said looking up at him.

"And how are you going to do the truck?" I asked looking at them.

"Well if we hold the truck, and everyone is in it, we can just transport the truck." Ray explained, while walking over to me.

"Okay then." I said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's get in the truck." Stella yelled, and hopped on to the flat bed.

Olivia's POV

The fact I hadn't thought of sun travel before just proved how worried I was. Normally I would have thought about it immediately, but since I'm so worried, naturally I don't think about it until someone thinks of a faster way of travelling.

After everyone had gotten settled, I started to give some instructions. "Okay, this will be a lot easier if you all hand on the side of the truck." Everyone grabbed the side of the truck with both sides.

"Ready Olivia?" Ray called from his spot in the front, both his hands on the dash board.

"Ready Ray." I called back, both my hands on the back of the truck.

"3" Ray called.

"2" I called.

"1" We called in unison. I started mustering all the energy I could, my head turned to the sky, letting the sun soak me. I started groaning as the family buzzing started. I closed my eyes, and I could see the light gathering, "You might want to close your eyes." I called over the loud buzzing. I focused on a place Ray and I both knew, Dante's. The light grew brighter and brighter as the buzzing grew louder and louder, meaning it was working. The pain in my chest and head were growing stronger, but I ignored it. I kept pushing, focusing on the pizza place I performed at many times. I felt a trickle going down my nose, but I continued to ignore it, I knew Ray was feeling the same pain. I focused, and that's when I started to smell the freshly baked crust, the tomato sauce. I was glad it was a Sunday, because Dante's was closed to customers on Sundays.

After a few minutes the light started to dim and the buzzing became quieter until the both ceased to exist. I opened my eyes, and released my hands from the back of the truck. All I felt was pain, a strong pain everywhere. My head was pounding, and my chest felt like it was about to explode. All I could taste was blood from the nose bleed that didn't stop, that was now coming from both nostrils, and my hands were cut from hanging on so tight to the back.

My vision started to grow spotty. "Olivia?" I heard in the distance. My vision grew spottier, and spottier, the calls became more distant, "Oh my Gods, Olivia!" I could just make out the faces of the band, and Jessica, that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope the detail, and the fact that Grams is alive makes up for the fact that I left you guys with a cliffhanger for more then a month. **

**Review what you want for the next chapter, or the chapter after that. I'm trying to keep ahead of the chapters, anyway review please.**

**~HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the wait. It's been a month I know, and I've been trying to stay on top of things, including the story, but high school gets the best of all of us. Also don't forget to read the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, it has some info on a new story I'm writing. Anyway, here's Chapter 16. Enjoy.**

* * *

Stella's POV

"Olivia!" Wen yelled. I looked over to where Olivia was sitting. She was shaking, and looked paled, paler then she usually did.

"Oh my Gods! Olivia!" Mo yelled, she looked back at Charlie and me, "Her nose is bleeding, like badly."

I crawled across the flat bad, saying her name over and over again. She fell back, and I caught her, her head in my lap, I moved the hair out of her face, she smiled up at all of us crowded around her, then her eyes closed.

"No, no, no, no!" I said, "Please tell me she's just unconscious! Someone check for a pulse!" I yelled. Mom grabbed her wrist and held it with two fingers; a sigh of relief came out. "Oh Thank Gods!" I exclaimed, than a thought ran through my head, "RAY!" I yelled.

Jessica hopped out of the back, and ran to the front of the truck. She came back, "Ray's out cold, his nose is bleeding to."

"This must have been why Ray was so worried about the sun travel." Charlie said, looking down at the unconscious Olivia, holding Mo's hand.

Grover burst out of the front of the truck, "Everyone alright?" He asked hurriedly.

"Olivia's out." Wen said looking at the satyr.

"Yeah, so is Ray. Is there anything else? Ray's got bloody hands, and we don't know how he could've gotten those."

Wen's eyes got wide, he pushed open Olivia's hands, to see them covered in blood, her blood. She had two giant gashes on her hands, from where she was gripping the back of the truck. "CRAP!" Wen yelled. The one part of the truck that he couldn't fix was the back, where the protective plastic was.

"Wen, what is it?" Mo asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He looked like he was about to break something.

"The plastic on the back of the truck, I couldn't fix it, and now Olivia and Ray's hands are bleeding, and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault." Mo said. She put her arm around his shoulder comfortingly. If there was one person we could count on for comfort, it was Mo, the girl never failed us.

"First things first, we need to get them both out of here, somewhere we can heal them." I said looking down at my best friend's unconscious body. Her favourite dress now torn and covered in dirt and blood.

"Grams!" We all exclaimed.

"Olivia gave me a spare key!" Wen said. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small silver key with a lemon keychain.

"Nice dude." Charlie said, smirking.

"Whatever. Grover drive." Wen commanded looking at the satyr.

"Sure thing buddy, where to?"

"Grams." I said looking over at him.

"You got it." He banged on the side of the truck. He told someone to hold onto Olivia, so she wouldn't slip around and injure her and Ray more. Wen instantly took that job, holding the unconscious body of his girlfriend. Well that sounds morbid.

"We'll heal you up Liv." I said.

Jessica's POV

Oh My Gods. The things I have seen in less than 24 hours, truth be told, it's scary as hell. But, also kind of fun. I mean travelling by sunlight, cool. Olivia and Ray both passing out because of it, not so cool. I just hope I can help them. Percy tried to warn me, tried to make me go home, I'm starting to think I should have listened to him. NO! Jessica, you get a hold of yourself, if you back out now, I swear to God I will dress up as a seal and jump into an orca tank.

"Jessica? You okay?" I looked up to Stella.

"Yeah, just, wow, in the past 24 hours I found out my cousin was the Son of Poseidon, seen a guy with goat legs, and travelled by sunlight. I'm a little freaked." I said staring down at my hands.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to kill a hydra. That was freaky." Charlie said.

"Or go up against the Roman God of Choices." Mo said, she then shook her head, "Believe me, this is new for all of us. You're not alone in the weirded out department."

"I'm glad to know I'm not alone." I said looking up and smiling at everybody.

"Try being on a field trip to the local horse ranch and being attacked by an angry centaur." A quiet voice came from where Wen was sitting. We all looked up, it wasn't boyish enough, so it could only be one person.

"Olivia!" Wen said/yelled.

"Hey." The small whisper came from the fragile girl, we all crawled towards her. We all bombarded her with questions, until I had had it.

"Hey guys, the girl just woke up, give her some time to breathe." I said.

"Sorry," they all said in unison.

"It's alright, I'm fine." Olivia said, she wasn't letting go of Wen.

"Good." Wen said. He bent down and kissed her, it was kinda awkward for the rest of us, but Stella had a mischievous grin on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Stella asked Olivia, after she and Wen broke.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little broken, but fine." Olivia said.

"Great. Well then…..PDA!" Stella screamed and threw her sweater at Olivia and Wen. "PDAAAA!" Stella started singing PDA multiple times.

"Stella, stop!" Olivia said laughing, and hitting Stella's leg.

Stella and Olivia then started laughing, followed by Wen, and the Mo and Charlie, and then me. This made me think of my friends back home. Stella reminded me of Heather, not afraid to say what was on her mind, and the large amount of crazy. I pulled out my phone, thinking about texting her, but there was a little problem. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!" I yelled when I pulled out my phone.

"What?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"My phone is fried! This thing is like brand new!" I dropped my phone, then thing was warm.

"Oh yeah, I might have forgotten to mention that." Olivia said.

"So are you telling me all our phones our fried?" I asked.

"Yes. Sorry guys." Olivia said pulling out her now fried phone.

"Good thing I got the extended warranty. Doubt the phone company will believe 'Fried when I was travelling by sunlight.'" I said. The others all broke out laughing.

"We're here!" A call came from the front seat.

"Where are we?" Olivia asked.

"Grams, we're going to get you and Ray all fixed up." Wen said, "Charlie can you help her. I have to unlock the door."

"Sure thing. Liv can you walk a little bit?" Charlie asked looking at the blonde.

"A little, why?" Olivia asked. Charlie then got up and opened the back of truck and hopped down, and bent down slightly.

"Can you walk over here." Olivia, struggled but was able to walk over to the end of the flatbed. "Hop on." Charlie said looking back. Olivia grinned.

"I'm so glad I'm wearing shorts under this thing," She said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and hopped on his back.

"Where to Madam Olivia?" Charlie asked in a really bad British accent.

"To the door Sir Charles." Olivia replied in the same bad accent. They then broke out laughing. The others and I all looked at eachother. "Inside joke." Olivia said, "Giddy up Charlie!"

Charlie's POV

I did a small gallop, making sure Olivia was alright. It was fun to be able to do this, just be teenagers again. We're always worrying about monsters, and this quest. It was fun to just be teenagers, to be best friends, and not warriors. Olivia's head rested on my shoulder as I stopped galloping and started walking.

"Thanks Charlie." She said.

"For what?" I asked looking down.

"For this. Thanks for making me feel like a teenager again. I haven't felt like this for a while."

"Well your welcome. Any time you need a reality check, you come to me, you got that?" I said.

"Got it," She said, laughing. She wrapped her arms tighter around my neck, in an awkward, piggy back, hug, type thing. I smiled.

I wondered what was going to happen next. The prophecy said that someone would be lost fighting for their friends. What if that was Liv. I don't know what I would do if Olivia wasn't here for me. She was my best friend. Sure Wen was my bro, and Mo was special to me, and Stella was awesome, but Olivia was just there. Whenever I needed someone to just talk to, Olivia was there. I don't think I've had a better friend then Olivia, and that's saying a lot, cause I've only known her for a year.

"Charlie." Olivia shook me from my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You just walked past the door."

I looked around me, "Oh Gods. See, this is why I don't think." I said. I made a face, Olivia was laughing, "Okay, I didn't mean it like that. Olivia stop laughing." I said, than I started laughing. I walked to the porch, Olivia and I almost dying of laughter.

"Everything alright you two?" Mo asked us, looking at our faces.

"Yeah, just Charlie said the funniest thing." Olivia said as I put her down, her face was almost red from laughing.

"What did her say?" Stella asked.

"Well he walked past the porch, cause he was thinking, and after I reminded him…"

"When she told me I walked past the porch, without even considering it, I just said 'See, this is why I don't think.'"

"Oh wow." Mo said.

"Dude, you've got to be joking." Wen said.

"Nope. Just flat out said that." The others are started laughing.

A grunt came from the middle of the driveway. "Hey, if you guys are done laughing, can we get a little help here. This guy is really heavy!" Christine called from the driveway. We all looked at eachother. Wen looked at me and titled his head towards the others. I grabbed Olivia and nodded.

"Everything alright?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, Wen's just going to help the others with Ray. Since he's super strong and stuff." I said.

"Oh yeah." Mo said. Wen got to the porch, caring Ray over his shoulder.

"Oh my gods, what my neighbours must be thinking right about now." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Fletchers are really worried right about now." Stella said.

Olivia started dying of laughter, "Guys, you're going to make me pass out again."

"Who's gonna take this guy, cause I've got to unlock the door." Wen said.

Christine and Jess took Ray off Wen's hands. Wen unlocked the door and held it open for everyone.

I walked Olivia over to the couch, and helped her sit down. "Okay, you can put Ray in the guest room. Percy can you heal him up in there. I think the bathroom is right across the hall."

"Okay." Everyone did what they needed to do.

"Okay Charlie. Heal me up."

Mo's POV

I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge and started pouring out some lemonade for everyone. It was a good thin Grams always made big jugs of the stuff. Christine walked into the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I'm starving!" She said. She kept looking around until she went into the fridge and saw the cheese and butter. "I'm making grilled cheese! Who wants one?" A chorus of me's came from the whole house. "Mo, you want a grilled cheese?" Christine asked.

"Yeah, sure." I continued pouring the lemonade into the coloured glasses. Not soon after I heard the sizzling of butter bread on a hot pan. I figured I would wait until she was done with the grilled cheeses before I brought out the drinks. "Hey Christine?"

"Mm"

"Are you okay? You know with the whole Scott thing. I didn't know what was going to happen. If I knew about you and Scott-"

"If you knew about me and Scott, it wouldn't have made a difference. I see the way you look at Charlie, it's how I look at Scott, with love. You really care about him, and I knew you were going to pick Charlie. I tried to keep myself calm, honestly I did, but, there are some things that you just can't control." Christine's eyes were focused on the sandwiches.

"Hey, look I know it sounds crazy, but I know he's out there." I walked over to where Christine was standing, "I'm a Daughter of Aphrodite, I can sense love, I can make love. I can feel your love for Scott, and I've never felt anything like it. It's so strong, so pure, I don't know how I never felt it before."

"Great so you sense that I have feelings for a dead man, that's, that's wonderful. Please ignore the sarcasm in my voice." Christine said as she flipped a sandwich, the bread a perfect golden brown. She pulled her long blonde hair into a high ponytail.

"No I sense more than that. I can also sense his love for you. Its faint, yet strong. Like he's reaching across oceans to tell you that he loves you. If I can sense that, then he's still alive."

Christine turned to me, "You think so?" she asked, her eyes softening.

"I know so." I said.

She then did the most unexpected thing, she hugged me. This girl who had built up a hard shell made of steel, had finally let her guard down. I then smelt something, "Um Christine, you might want to watch the sandwiches."

"Oh Gods! Thank you." She flipped the sandwiches, and threw them on a large plate. "SANDWICHES!" Christine yelled.

"LEMONADE!" I yelled.

A chorus of cheers greeted us as we walked into the living room.

* * *

**A/N: So about that new story I'm writing. I figured you guys might want to know. So here's the information on my new story IRON MAN IS MY DAD?!**

**Tony Stark has never been the parental type, and he never planned on it, but when a sixteen year old girl shows up on his doorstop with a suitcase containing her whole life, nothing matters more than keeping her safe. But can he do so? After all, he is Iron Man. Some slight pairings of Tepper/Pony and Clintasha, and a slight bot of XOver with X-Men: Evolution in the beginning, but not substantial.**

**Hope you guys will check that out. It's an Avengers fic, so there will be the whole team involved. Its pretty good if I do say so myself. **

**Anyway, thanks for the continued support. **

**Love**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


	17. Author's Note (UPDATE PLEASE READ)

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just an author's note right now, and I really hate doing this, but once I post a new chapter onto the story, I will delete this. So this is an update, I have gotten comments saying that their hasn't been a chapter in ages, and I know that and I am so sorry. Let me explain. You see I write all then content for my stories on my net-book so I'm the only one who can see them, because I have a nosy little brother. Anyway, the internet connection on my net-book has gone out, so I am unable to post from my net-book. I can try to post from my PC, but I just find it more convenient to write on my net-book because I can take it anywhere I go. So for right now I'm going to try and write on my PC, and post from there.**

**I'm so sorry guys, but thank you for the support. I know it's been more then a month, and I really hate making you guys wait for stuff. **

**Apologies.**

**HPSlyth7Lovegood**


End file.
